Comprase uma Esposa
by dayahellmanns
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho sabe que a maioria das pessoas quer apenas seu dinheiro. Por isso, quando ele descobre que a linda Kagome Higurashi está grávida de seu irmão mais novo, ele tem certeza de que o preço dela será alto...
1. Prefácio

**Compra - se uma Esposa**

**Adaptação da obra do mesmo nome de Helen Bianchin**

Sesshomaru Taisho sabe que a maioria das pessoas quer apenas seu dinheiro. Por isso, quando ele descobre que a linda Kagome Higurashi está grávida de seu irmão mais novo, ele tem certeza de que o preço dela será alto... No entanto, Kagome tem de concordar com as suas condições: nenhum herdeiro Taisho nasceu fora de um casamento, então eles se casarão pelo bem da criança...


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Sesshomaru Taisho estacionou seu poderoso Lexus na ga ragem subterrânea de um luxuoso prédio localizado em Double Bay, Sydney.

Seu telefone celular tocou e ele rapidamente che cou o identificador de chamadas, esbravejou e deixou a ligação cair na caixa postal.

Kagura... De novo. Quantas vezes ligara hoje? A mulher estava ficando obcecada.

Havia meses desde que cortara os laços, educada mente recusando seus convites dissimulados até que seus protestos chegassem a ponto do desespero, a partir do qual ele recusou-se a atender qualquer liga ção dela. Pelas semanas seguintes, ela o perseguiu virtualmente, recorrendo a mensagens pelo celular várias vezes ao dia, e aparecendo onde quer que ele estivesse... Em seu restaurante favorito de Melbourne, em festas e em jantares beneficentes.

Ele a avisou, legalmente. Mesmo assim Kagura continuava insistindo.

Sesshomaru atravessou para o hall dos elevadores. Não precisava checar o número do apartamento ou o an dar onde estava situado, pois era mais um dos muitos de propriedade da Corporação Taishos e ocupado até recentemente por seu meio-irmão.

Seis anos mais novo que Sesshomaru, Inuyasha chegara na fa mília Taisho com muito amor há 21 anos. Para seu pai, era uma alegria, a menina-dos-olhos de Izaoi, a querida madrasta de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pensou na amizade que tinham um pelo outro, apesar da diferença de idade. A educação que Inuyasha recebeu foi idêntica a sua... Severa, mas com muito amor. De que outro jeito poderia ter sido sob os cui dados de Izaoi?

No entanto, Inuyasha tornara-se negligente como Sesshomaru nunca poderia imaginar. Ele passou pela escola, for mou-se em administração de empresas e entrou na Corporação Taishos pelo primeiro degrau da esca da... Assim como Sesshomaru, prosperando sem o mínimo es forço aparente.

Inuyasha permaneceu em Sydney aprendendo a lidar com os negócios, enquanto Sesshomaru ficava no escritório central em Melbourne, entre grandes viagens pela América e Europa.

Bonito, divertido, Inuyasha tivera paixão pela vida, por mulheres e carros possantes... Nesta ordem.

Tragicamente, fora um carro possante — um Lam borghini — que causou a morte de Inuyasha há pouco mais de duas semanas.

Sesshomaru sabia da quantidade de mulheres que faziam de tudo para ter a companhia de Inuyasha, dividir sua cama e sua parte na fortuna dos Taisho. No entan to. Kagome Higurashi era a primeira mulher que Inuyasha convidara para morar junto com ele.

O que Sesshomaru não ficara sabendo era a novidade sobre a gravidez de Kagome. Izaoi foi à única, a saber, no dia anterior à morte prematura de Inuyasha.

Nada fora mencionado sobre isso... Droga, nenhum sinal aparente durante o enterro de Inuyasha, dez dias atrás.

Em meio às lamentações, Kagome permaneceu à dis tância.

Tranqüila, controlada, com uma fragilidade que ele instintivamente sentira necessidade de consolar.

A recusa de Kagome o surpreendera. Dadas as cir cunstâncias, pensara que ela se aproveitaria da situa ção para aproximar-se da família Taisho.

Havia algo nela que o intrigava.

Sua postura, a maneira como se mantinha indife rente. Os olhos brilhantes da cor de um oceano pro fundos, inescrutáveis.

Intocável, lembrara a si mesmo.

A mulher de seu meio-irmão. A mãe do filho de Inuyasha.

A existência de um neto dos Taisho proporcio nou alguma esperança a Inu Taisho e Izaoi Taisho. O filho do filho deles. Uma criança que compartilharia a herança de Inuyasha e tomaria seu lugar de direito na família Taisho.

Tanto Inu Taisho quanto Izaoi presumiram que Kagome receberia bem o apoio e a ajuda deles. O afeto e o amor incondicionais.

No entanto, Kagome recusara educadamente as ofer tas dos dois, o que aumentara de forma inconsolável a dor de Izaoi.

Agora era a vez de Sesshomaru esforçar-se para influenciar a decisão de Kagome. A qualquer custo, determinara Inu Taisho.

Sesshomaru pressionou o botão da campainha, surpreen dendo-se quando ninguém atendeu.

Sesshomaru admirava-se com a fascinação de Inuyasha pela mulher que carregava seu filho. Kagome tinha 27 anos e era quase seis anos mais velha que Inuyasha; a única fi lha de uma mãe viúva cujo segundo casamento resul tara na mudança para Nooza.

Droga, por que ela não atendeu?

Ficou impaciente, pegou o celular, discou para Inu Taisho e perguntou qual fora a última vez que o aparta mento havia sido checado.

A resposta de seu pai fez Sesshomaru enrugar a testa. Na manhã seguinte à morte de Inuyasha.

— Duas semanas atrás?

— Por causa da situação atual — disse Inu Taisho. — Izaoi recusa-se a interferir na decisão de Kagome em relação a onde morar.

Aumentou o tom de voz.

— Dê-me alguns minutos e ligo de volta.

Sesshomaru não precisou esperar muito para que Inu Taisho dis sesse que o administrador do prédio estava a caminho com a chave-mestra.

Sesshomaru agradeceu ao administrador e fechou a porta. Andou pela sala, os olhos atentos a qualquer sinal de ocupação; não havia nenhum.

As roupas de Inuyasha estavam penduradas em um dos dois _closets_ e havia uma variedade de produtos masculinos em cima da penteadeira.

Ver essas coisas, curiosamente, causava-lhe muito mais dor do que quando recebeu a trágica notícia dada por Inu Taisho Mais até do que o funeral. Nesse mo mento, havia a confirmação visual de que Inuyasha nun ca mais retornaria para reivindicar o que era seu... Roupas, bens ou a alegria de segurar seu filho.

Assustou-se ao abrir o segundo armário e desco brir que estava vazio.

Sesshomaru andou pelo apartamento, checou um segundo quarto, um terceiro... E descobriu que ambos estavam vazios. Não havia roupas nem nos armários nem nas cômodas. Nenhum sinal de pertences femininos.

Esbravejou. Kagome Higurashi mudara-se.

Era óbvio que Inu Taisho não tinha a intenção de ficar to mando conta da vida dela.

Em 15 minutos, Sesshomaru obteve a informação de que precisava. Rapidamente, chegou ao pequeno hotel onde Kagome estava hospedada. Não demorou a localizar seu quarto. Bateu à porta e, não obtendo resposta, bateu novamente, agora com muito mais força que antes.

Ele ia tentar mais uma vez quando a corrente de segurança foi removida, a porta destrancada e aberta o suficiente para que pudesse entrever uma mulher enrolada em uma toalha de banho.

Sesshomaru percebeu os úmidos cachos pretos presos no alto da cabeça, o rosto pálido e um par de olhos azuis.

— Vá embora.

A porta bateu e ele esbravejou qualquer coisa.

— Faça isso novamente — alertou ele — e deixo a educação de lado.

A porta foi entreaberta.

— Eu poderia considerar isso uma ameaça e cha mar a polícia.

— Vá em frente.

— Não me provoque.

— Você não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Não se eu puder evitar.

— Nós podemos conversar agora com um pouco de privacidade ou... Eu apareço em seu trabalho e conversamos lá.

Houve um silêncio e depois a porta foi aberta to talmente.

— Outro agente dos Taisho?

Kagome olhou rapidamente para a figura masculina, obrigou-se a encarar aqueles olhos dourados... E sentiu todos seus instintos de autodefesa aflorarem.

— Nós fomos apresentados.

Enquanto Inuyasha aparentava um ar jovial, despreo cupado, Sesshomaru Taisho possuía algo indefinível que misturava crueldade e poder... Combinado com uma química sexual que nenhuma mulher podia ignorar.

—Você quer conversar aqui na porta?

Ela havia acabado de sair do banho.

— Você vai ter de esperar enquanto eu me visto — bateu a porta na cara dele.

Ela levou apenas alguns minutos para se arrumar: jeans e camiseta.

Ele ainda estava lá quando ela abriu a porta, e seu rosto parecia mais ameaçador do que antes.

Homens da estirpe de sesshomaru taisho não estavam acostumados a ter portas batidas em suas caras. Ela percebeu isso com um certo humor irônico, indican do em silêncio que ele podia entrar.

— Obrigado — sua voz estava seca e com um certo grau de impaciência.

Kagome virou-se para ele ciente de que precisava ter controle.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, sim?

— Recusa-se a uma conversa educada?

Ela começou a mexer nos cabelos para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

— Por que fingir civilidade se temos posições di vergentes? — kagome questionou.

— Você culpa meu pai e Izaoi por quererem par ticipar um pouco da vida do neto deles?

— Você acha que não sei o que isso pode acarretar?

— Esclareça-me.

— Vamos ver.

Ela começou a analisar as possibilidades:

— Você vai apresentar muitas razões atraentes pe las quais eu deveria concordar com o desejo de seus pais de colocar o nome dos Taisho no filho de Inuyasha — ela parou e respirou fundo.

Sesshomaru taisho dominava o ambiente, e sua presen ça perturbava-a mais do que podia admitir.

— Se eu concordar, a pressão será para que a criança seja educada e criada conforme a tradição dos Taisho.

— E isso é um problema... Por quê? — ele não en tendeu.

— Eu vou perder o controle.

— Todas as decisões deverão, é claro, ser tomadas de comum acordo.

— Ah, por favor! — disse Kagome com um cinismo evidente. — Me dá um tempo.

O olhar dela o atingia como uma lança.

— Quanto tempo vai levar, depois que ele nascer, para que seus pais peçam a guarda? Negue que é esse o grande plano.

Sesshomaru tencionou o rosto.

— Eu duvido que qualquer coisa desse tipo tenha passado pela cabeça de Izaoi.

— Mas passará.

Sua impetuosidade e fragilidade eram contraditó rias, o que sesshomaru achou intrigante.

— E quando eu voltar a trabalhar e colocar a crian ça na creche? E contratar babás nas poucas ocasiões em que sentir vontade de sair?

— Meus pais querem o bem dessa criança — ele esperou um pouco. — Está tudo em suas mãos. Diga as condições.

— E vocês vão aceitá-las? — ela passou a mão pe los cabelos exaustivamente. — Obrigada, mas não.

Ele tinha uma estratégia para cada um dos obstá culos impostos. Era apenas uma questão de tempo...

— Talvez você queira dizer o por quê?

— Eu não entendo por que uma noite determina que uma criança tenha de assumir o nome do falecido pai.

Sesshomaru disfarçou o olhar.

— Inuyasha não significava nada para você?

Kagome levou algum tempo para responder.

— Fingíamos ser namorados. Era... Conveniente. Para ambos.

Ela não tinha obrigação de dizer o porquê.

— A diferença de idade não incomodava?

Ela levantou o queixo e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho estranho.

— Você está insinuando que Inuyasha era meu brin quedo? Nós éramos amigos.

— No entanto, você foi morar com ele.

As explicações tendiam a se tornar complicadas. Contudo, Sesshomaru Taisho tinha o direito. De que forma a decisão dela faria algum sentido?

— Eu vendi meu apartamento — Kagome defendeu-se. — Estava para comprar outro. Inuyasha sugeriu que fosse morar com ele em vez de ficar em um hotel ou alugar um apartamento por temporada.

Naquele momento parecia apropriado e ela insisti ra em contribuir com comida e outras utilidades.

— E dividiu a cama dele.

— Uma vez.

Droga, isso foi tudo o que aconteceu. Uma vez. Um pouco mais de champanhe, um beijo amigável que se tornou um pouco mais que isso e, ela não sabia como, terminaram na mesma cama.

Ela tentou evitar, mas foi difícil resistir às investi das... Da boca, das mãos de Inuyasha. Então, já era tarde demais. O sexo não fora nada de especial. Não que ela tivesse tido muita experiência para comparar.

— Eu devo ter desiludido sua mãe... Desculpe ma drasta? Seu pai faz uma idéia errada de um relaciona mento que era só amizade? Faça com que eles entendam que a concepção do cobiçado neto foi um erro. Droga — disse ela vigorosamente. — Um erro sem sentido.

Ela quis bater em alguma coisa, atirar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa para livrar-se da imensa raiva que queimava dentro de si, por ser tão insensível.

— Obviamente, vocês não tomaram precaução al guma.

Kagome ouviu as palavras e segurou-se para não bater no homem que as proferiu.

— Obviamente.

— E você também não pensou em abortar?

Ela colocou a mão como que protegendo a barriga.

— Não.

Sesshomaru enrugou os olhos.

— Você teria abortado, mesmo se meus pais não estivessem sabendo da gravidez?

Kagome não hesitou.

— Não.

O insistente toque do celular soava alto no silêncio do quarto e kagome observou-o pegar o aparelho, checar o identificador de chamadas e mostrar sua irritação ao enfiá-lo de volta no bolso do paletó.

— Você já comeu?

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Como?

— Jantar — ele parecia meio impaciente. Ele es tava falando de comida?

— Eu não acho que essa seja uma pergunta rele vante.

— É relevante se você não tiver comido.

— Por quê?

— Estou sugerindo para irmos jantar.

— De novo... Por quê?

Ela o irritava e ao mesmo tempo o fascinava. E também era a primeira mulher, depois de muito tem po, a recusar um convite seu.

— Vá se trocar. Vou fazer uma reserva.

Kagome fechou os olhos, depois os abriu lançando-lhe um olhar feroz.

— Você é geralmente assim tão ditador?

Ele pegou o telefone celular e discou.

— Sou famoso por conseguir o que quero.

— Jura? — ela não se impressionara.

— Você quer discutir comigo?

— Que nenhuma mulher ouse! — Kagome brincou.

— E você seria uma exceção?

— Pode apostar — ela olhou-o fixamente e andou até a porta. — Quero que você vá embora.

A expressão dele permaneceu inalterada. Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

— Não quero jantar com você.

— Mesmo lugar — sesshomaru ressaltou. — Carros dife rentes.

— Essa é uma manobra persuasiva?

— Um acordo. São quase sete horas, nenhum de nós comeu e ainda temos de chegar a uma solução satisfatória.

— A minha decisão está tomada.

— A que diz respeito a você. Mas a vida de uma criança está em jogo.

— Espere lá fora enquanto eu me troco.

— Pra você fechar a porta logo em seguida? — disse com cinismo. — Pegue as roupas que vai preci sar e se troque no banheiro.

Ela teve vontade de matá-lo... Ou na melhor das hi póteses machucá-lo fisicamente. Mas não tinha o que discutir. Era melhor irem em carros separados do que permanecerem na intimidade de uma suíte de hotel.

Pelo menos ela estaria livre para sair do restauran te sem ser intimidada. Enquanto que ali seria total mente diferente.

— Tem algum problema?

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico,

— Eu estou decidindo que método deveria usar para ferir você fisicamente.

Ela rapidamente pegou uma calça preta de seda, uma camisa de seda verde-esmeralda e foi para o ba nheiro.

Alguns minutos depois estava pronta.

— Vamos?

Desceram até o estacionamento e logo Kagome seguia o Lexus preto de Sesshomaru até o centro de Double Bay. De pois o acompanhou a um restaurante pequeno e aconchegante.

O maître cumprimentou Sesshomaru com todos os obsé quios dignos de um cliente preferencial e pessoalmen te os acompanhou até a mesa e chamou o garçom.

— Você sempre come aqui — era uma afirma ção, não uma pergunta. E Sesshomaru submeteu-a a uma ava liação solene.

— Sempre que estou em Sydney.

A sede da Corporação Taishos ficava em Melbourne. Os pais de Inuyasha moravam lá. Sesshomaru também, dissera Inuyasha... Quando não estava em viagens de ne gócios em Nova York, Londres, Atenas e Roma.

— Imagino que você vai contar minha decisão a seus pais?

— Quando resolvermos isto.

— Não existe "quando".

— E se eu sugerisse uma outra solução? — Sesshomaru pa rou, depois acrescentou: — Ou duas?

— Não existe nenhuma.

— Adoção — sugeriu ele com uma falsa tranqüilidade. — Por uma quantia determinada de comum acordo.

Kagome ficou gélida, temporariamente incapaz de di zer uma palavra por vários segundos antes de a raiva ameaçar explodir.

— Você deve estar brincando.

— Um milhão de dólares.

— Vá para o inferno! — conseguiu dizer com fe rocidade. Apanhou sua bolsa e levantou-se.

— Dois milhões.

Kagome percebeu a aparente calma na voz de Sesshomaru e por pouco não cedeu ao impulso de atirar algo nele.

— Três.

Ele a segurou com firmeza pelos braços.

— Deixe-me ir!

— Sente-se, por favor — ele acrescentou com frieza: — Existem outras opções.

— Eu não entendo como você pode propor uma coisa dessas — disse Kagome com irritação.

— Casar — Sesshomaru fez uma pausa. — Comigo.

Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, choca da. Levou tempo para encontrar de novo a voz.

— Você é louco?

Kagome jogou a água no rosto de Sesshomaru, em um ato es pontâneo e selvagem, e permaneceu observando en quanto ele esquivava-se da água mineral gelada.

No instante seguinte, o copo escapou de seus de dos, atingiu a mesa, quicou no chão ladrilhado e es patifou-se em incontáveis cacos.

Kagome mal percebeu a presença do garçom, a preo cupação dele, a remoção do copo e a operação de lim peza. Nem mesmo lembrou-se de pedir desculpas.

Ouviu sesshomaru tentando explicar-se:

— Não é sempre que uma mulher reage dessa for ma, tão fora do comum, a um pedido de casamento.

Ela não prestou atenção nas felicitações entusias madas e nem que a novidade espalhara-se.

Sem perceber, já não estava mais de pé, mas senta da de frente para aquele homem arrogante e cruel que, ela fortemente suspeitava, certamente dirigia toda aquela cena.

— Retrate-se, agora — disse Kagome furiosa.

— Um casamento conveniente para ambos — Sesshomaru continuou com a voz meiga: — Isso vai dar legitimidade ao filho de Inuyasha e um lugar legal dentro da hierarquia Taisho.

O tom de voz de Kagome era frio.

— Não se esqueceu de alguma coisa?

Um fotógrafo surgiu do nada e um flash cegou-a por alguns instantes.

— Eu não vou fazer parte disso.

— Não? — Sesshomaru perguntou. — Esteja avisada: eu posso ser seu amigo... Ou seu pior pesadelo.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Logo as coisas tomaram seus lugares e Kagome passou a odiar Sesshomaru. Verdadeiramente o odiava.

— Essa é sua última manipulação, não é?

Tudo que aconteceu até agora fora uma farsa. A criança que ela carregava era de suma importância. A única coisa importante.

— Um processo de eliminação.

O fato de ele ter admitido fez Kagome sentir um nó na garganta.

— Você pensou que eu fosse uma aproveitadora, querendo dar o golpe do baú, de olhos bem abertos para não perder a melhor chance? — a raiva deixou-a descontrolada quando ele não respondeu. — Seu canalha.

A expressão dele não se alterou, nem seu olhar desviou do dela.

— Era uma possibilidade que eu tinha de considerar.

Kagome respirou fundo.

— Deveria desconfiar de que você também inves tigou a minha vida?

Ela não tinha nada a esconder, a não ser um inci dente publicamente conhecido. Ele certamente não deve ter ido tão longe a suas investigações?

— Educação particular, paixão por esportes, o pai morto em um acidente quando você tinha dezessete anos.

Ele parou por alguns segundos.

— Assaltada, um ano depois, por um intruso du rante uma invasão em sua casa.

Kagome sentiu o rosto empalidecer, enquanto lutava para controlar as vívidas imagens que obscureciam sua visão. Em instantes estava de volta ao seu quarto, sozinha no apartamento que dividia com a mãe, sen do acordada por um estranho barulho e apavorada com a idéia de ter alguém em seu quarto.

A voz gutural, um cheiro de roupa suja... Uma mão pesada tapava a sua boca, enquanto a outra arrancava de seu corpo a delicada blusa de dormir. Ela lutara como um demônio, batendo com os pés e as mãos.

Nove anos se passaram desde aquela noite assusta dora. Fizera terapia, técnicas policiais e aprendera técnicas de combate.

Sua determinação em ser uma sobrevivente e não uma vítima fez com que sentisse uma necessidade quase obcecada por medidas de segurança, descon fiança nos homens... E um legado de pesadelos,

— Assaltada, mas não estuprada — Kagome obser vou. Embora tivesse chegado perto de acontecer. Muito perto. Ele a machucou quebrou seu braço, fraturou três de suas costelas.

— Você foi hospitalizada.

Então ele tivera acesso ao relatório médico.

— Você também desenterrou uma multa por exces so de velocidade, umas violações de estacionamento — ela parecia um trem-bala, incapaz de parar. — In vestigou se minhas contas são pagas em dia?

O olhar fixo de Sesshomaru era enervante, enquanto o si lêncio ficava cada vez mais longo entre eles.

— Estou sugerindo um casamento apenas no papel — Sesshomaru propôs.

— Uma mentira? Quartos separados vidas sepa radas?

— Uma parceria mutuamente conveniente.

— Isso não é levar o dever familiar um pouco longe demais?

— Inuyasha gostaria que seu filho fosse bem cuida do... Para legitimamente carregar o nome Taisho. Posso, pelo menos, fazer isso por ele?

— Indiferente aos meus desejos?

—Você será recompensada. Casas aqui e fora do país, viagens freqüentes, jóias e uma pensão extre mamente generosa.

— Pela qual eu deveria ser muito agradecida? — se olhar pudesse matar, ele cairia morto.

— E você? — Kagome inquiriu. — O que você ganha com esse casamento?

— Uma esposa, um herdeiro Taisho legítimo — ele esperou um pouco. — E uma mulher muito teimosa fora da minha vida.

— Eu duvido muito que você precise de proteção de quem quer que seja. Especialmente de uma mulher!

E continuou:

— Imagino que você espere que sua esposa faça vista grossa a uma amante discretamente instalada em algum apartamento? Ou seu gosto passa por pes soas do mesmo sexo?

Ela vislumbrou algo de rancoroso nas profundezas daqueles olhos dourados, que depois sumiu.

— Acabou?

— E minhas necessidades?

O olhar dele prendeu-se ao dela e ela não pôde desviá-lo.

— Tudo o que tem de fazer é perguntar.

Ela suspendeu a mão em direção ao rosto de Sesshomaru. Mas não a encostou nele. Sesshomaru aproveitou o impulso dela para puxá-la para seus braços e silenciou-a com um beijo que lhe tirou os sentidos.

Ela foi invadida por sensações ardentes, uma de vastadora tentativa de suprimir sua vontade.

Quando ele a soltou, ela mal podia ficar de pé.

Era impossível ignorá-lo, pois ele estava lá en quanto ela abria a porta de seu Volkswagen.

— Amanhã — Sesshomaru curvou-se e ela entrou no carro.

— Vá para o inferno — feroz, irritada, palavras idiotas, ela compreendeu enquanto esquentava o mo tor e dirigia o carro em direção à saída em uma velo cidade acima do limite permitido.

Sesshomaru Taisho era o homem mais insuportável que ela já havia conhecido.

Uma buzina aguda assustou-a e ela praguejou con tra si mesma por não ter notado que o sinal de trânsito mudara de vermelho para verde.

Ela esforçava-se para tirar Sesshomaru Taisho de sua mente.

O que não funcionou. Ainda podia sentir a pressão da boca de Sesshomaru na sua, o gosto dele.

Sesshomaru Taisho estava simplesmente colocando em prática seu poder de dominação masculina em uma tentativa de calar o discurso inflamado de Kagome.

Kagome dormiu muito mal e acordou sentindo-se como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e seu estôma go, definitivamente, parecia não lhe pertencer.

Chá e torrada. A tentação de enterrar a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro e mandar o mundo sumir era a melhor de todas. Mas isso não ia acontecer.

Havia o trabalho... E, em algum momento, ela teria de encarar Sesshomaru Taisho.

Que horas eram? Ela checou o relógio e suspirou. Uma hora antes de o café ser servido.

Ok, então ela podia preparar o chá e provavelmen te tinha um pacote de biscoitos no minibar. O jornal do dia já devia estar do lado de fora da porta...

Dez minutos depois, ela largou o jornal, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se. Tomou um café-da-manhã saudável, pôs a suíte em ordem e deu uma olhada na hora.

Era cedo, mas a necessidade de manter-se ocupada fez com que pensasse no trabalho. Melhor estar na butique do que ficar sentada sem fazer nada em um quarto de hotel.

Durante a manhã, o movimento tende a ser mais calmo, poucos clientes aparecem antes das dez, quando Sango chegava para o dia de trabalho.

Resolvida, Kagome pegou seu laptop, a bolsa e desceu para apanhar o carro.

Double Bay ficava a alguns quilômetros de distân cia. Ela estacionou, ativou o alarme e seguiu para a entrada da loja.

Kagome orgulhava-se da butique e de sua elegante sala de recepção.

Sentia necessidade de estar em ambiente familiar, ela admitiu enquanto atravessava o salão da butique. Pensar e racionalizar a proposta de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ela não pensara em filhos, definitivamente não considerara casamento.

Foi por esse motivo que ela socializava-se apenas com uns poucos e confiáveis amigos. Inuyasha costuma va brincar que enquanto ele a protegia dos predadores masculinos, ela o protegia de caçadoras de fortu na. Uma relação mutuamente satisfatória.

Pelo menos, fora até a noite fatal em que um beijo amigável levou a muito mais coisas. Um Inuyasha afetuoso, preocupado, que sugerira que já estava na hora de ela finalmente ter intimidade sexual com um ami go por quem ela sentia carinho e confiança. Mais o efeito do vinho...

Irônico é que este ato resultaria em uma gravidez. Ainda que ela quisesse aquela criança... Um presente inesperado da memória de um homem carinhoso e alegre.

Ela estava certa de manter a criança exclusiva mente para si. Se Inuyasha estivesse vivo, eles compar tilhariam a paternidade e a criança assumiria o nome dos Taisho.

Então, por que ela recusava isso diante da proposta de Sesshomaru Taisho? Porque o meio-irmão de Inuyasha era um homem desconhecido.

Apesar disso, tinha de reconhecer que existiam al gumas vantagens. A criança teria uma referência mas culina, o direito legal de herança, avós, família. Um ambiente estável e cheio de carinho onde crescer.

Em sua opinião, gostaria de um compa nheiro estável, em quem pudesse confiar.

Outra questão era o fato de Sesshomaru viajar demais a tra balho. Durante a maior parte do tempo, ele não esta ria na mesma cidade, no mesmo país.

Kagome tinha uma paixão natural por roupas e, até onde podia se lembrar, já tinha feito de tudo. Começou misturando e combinando apetrechos quando vestia suas bonecas e, na adolescência, ajudara na butique de sua mãe, provando que tinha um olho aguçado para moda.

Ela não tinha dúvidas em relação a que carreira se guir. Aprendera sobre o mercado de confecção em to dos os detalhes, inicialmente pela instrução perita de sua mãe e, depois, em uma das grandes lojas de Sydney por três anos antes de voltar para co-administrar a butique de sua mãe em Double Bay.

Até cinco anos atrás, quando Yume conhecera e casara com Felipe, o segundo amor de sua vida, e mu dara-se para Nooza, deixando Kagome no controle.

Sango chegou eufórica na butique, pontualmente as dez e, quando viu que Kagome acabava de atender um cliente que comprara tudo o que estava exposto na vitrine, mudou seu comportamento.

Um jornal dobrado foi colocado em cima do bal cão central de vidro.

— Você viu isso? —Sango inquiriu em voz baixa. Kagome olhou de relance para a foto do jornal e ficou sem ar. Havia estrategicamente centralizado na pági na, uma foto tirada na noite anterior no restaurante, com o texto em negrito especulando a data do futuro casamento de Sesshomaru Taisho com Kagome Higurashi.

— Como você pôde guardar isso só para você? — Sango provocou.

— Me dá aqui.

Acreditar nisso era difícil até mesmo para uma amiga.

— Isso representa uma má interpretação grosseira da mídia, iniciada por um homem manipulador e determinado — Kagome argumentou e encontrou o olhar especulativo de Sango.

— Isso é tudo o que você tem para dizer?

— Pelo momento, sim.

A campainha causou uma interrupção temporária e ela virou-se e viu o entregador dos correios que es tava com uma encomenda na mão.

— Onde você quer que eu coloque isso?

— Lá atrás.

Minutos depois, o entregador partiu e Kagome foi ofe recer ajuda a duas mulheres que olhavam as roupas.

Outra venda, seguida rapidamente por outra; uma manhã produtiva.

— Ah, Deus.

O tom abafado da voz de Sango fez com que Kagome olhasse em sua direção.

— O que foi?

— O homem do olhar penetrante vai entrar na loja.

Homem? Um marido atraente querendo comprar um presente caro para sua mulher. Kagome deduziu.

— Vai lá.

— Adoraria.

A entonação da voz de Sango provocou um leve sor riso. Sango era tão amiga quanta funcionária estimada e se considerava uma conhecedora de homens.

— De qualquer modo, ele é seu.

Kagome virou-se rapidamente em direção à entrada do salão da loja e ficou sem ar quando reconheceu o ho mem que conversava com Sango.

— Sesshomaru Taisho... Aqui?

Se ele pensou que ela fosse até ele e brincar de teatrinho, era melhor pensar de novo.

Com uma calma apenas superficial, Kagome tirou o último traje da caixa, colocou o cabide com habilida de na roupa e colocou-a em uma arara para que to masse ar por um tempo.

Ela estava ciente da música de fundo que saía por uma das caixas de som estrategicamente colocadas, criando um ambiente relaxado que era refletida na elegante combinação de uma delicada mistura de creme, cor de trigo e bege utilizada na mobília. Um cenário lu xuoso para exibir a coleção exclusiva de roupas esti lizadas pelas qual a butique era conhecida.

— Kagome.

Era uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era também uma que ela não queria ouvir. No entan to, as boas maneiras a forçaram a vestir uma máscara educada quando se virou para encarar Sesshomaru Taisho.

O olhar dela era desafiador.

— Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? — tranqüila... Ela podia ficar tranqüila, apesar de seu sistema nervoso estar em conflito direto. Era loucura que só de olhar para aquela boca sensual e bem desenhada ela se lembrava claramente de como se sentiu quan do a boca de Sesshomaru possuiu a dela.

— Almoço — Sesshomaru informou-a com uma falsa cal ma. — Sua assistente está feliz por ficar no comando por uma hora.

Ele era realmente uma piada!

— Já tenho planos — não tinha, mas ele não pre cisava saber disso.

— Mude-os.

— Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

— Nós podemos discutir sobre os preparativos aqui ou durante o almoço. A escolha é sua.

A campainha soou, sinalizando a chegada de um cliente.

— Esse não é o momento e nem o lugar certo — Kagome protestou, odiando-o por tê-la colocado em uma posição desagradável. — Dê-me cinco minutos.

Ela fez em quatro. Falou rápido com Sango, saiu da butique na frente dele e esperou até que alcançassem a calçada para perguntar: — O que você quer?

Kagome manteve a voz baixa, mas sua raiva reprimida era perceptível.

— Continuar nossa conversa. Você foi embora de repente.

Ela decidiu ignorar seu tom de voz severo.

— Você está me dando uma escolha?

Pela rua havia alguns cafés e restaurantes da moda e Sesshomaru indicou um que havia ali perto.

Ela queria voltar, mas ele provavelmente a seguiria.

Em segundos, ele chamou atenção do garçom, so licitou uma mesa e esperou até que estivessem senta dos para falar.

— É bem provável que a mídia entre em contato com você esta tarde.

Kagome não conseguiu disfarçar o cinismo.

— E para isso eu preciso de você?

O olhar de Sesshomaru estava fixo nela.

— A respeito da minha declaração anunciando nosso futuro casamento.

Uma garçonete veio até a mesa com um bloco e uma caneta e Sesshomaru fez o pedido para dois.

— Talvez eu não queira _César salad_ — Kagome de clarou. — Você simplesmente não odeia quando um homem pensa que conhece a mente de uma mulher?

A garçonete, que sem dúvida alguma testemunhou o comportamento de inúmeros clientes durante seu tempo de trabalho, olhou para Kagome como se duvidas se de sua sanidade.

Que mulher não daria a vida para ter um homem como Sesshomaru Taisho parecendo estar tão... Sob con trole?

Droga. Ela gostava de _César salad_.

— Peça a minha com espinafre e um _fetta_ _tortellini_ com molho de champignon e bacon.

Kagome olhou para os olhos entreabertos de Sesshomaru.

— A gente pode ficar discutindo isso para sempre.

Ela queria atingi-lo... Ou, se isso falhasse conti nuar a batalha verbal durante horas sem chegarem a um acordo.

— Me dê um bom motivo pelo qual eu deveria concordar em casar com você, a não ser por estar grá vida do filho de Inuyasha?

Ele observou-a pensativamente.

— Proteção — ele lhe assegurou. — Lealdade, confiança — ele endossou com calma.

Sem amor ou fidelidade.

Caia na real, uma voz debochada soou na mente de Kagome. Nem amor nem fidelidade entram no jogo. Nem você os quer. Então por que entrar nessa?

—E a criança? Você pretende assumi-la como sua?

— Imagine que eu fosse o pai biológico da criança...

— Sim.

— Eu vou curtir a gravidez de minha esposa e en trar com o processo de adoção imediatamente depois do nascimento.

Ele assegurava-lhe de que todas as providências le gais seriam tomadas.

— Você fugiu à pergunta.

— A criança nascerá um legítimo Taisho, com dois pais. Ninguém, a não ser Inu Taisho e Izaoi, precisa saber dos detalhes pessoais.

— E Yume — Meu Deus, ainda tinha de contar sobre a gravidez a sua mãe.

Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo.

— Não vou esconder a verdade dela.

— Eu não ia lhe pedir isso.

Havia outras condições que ela precisava expor.

— A butique de Yume é de minha responsabilida de. E não espere que eu largue o trabalho para me tor nar uma socialite fútil.

— Sem objeções, mas com uma restrição. A não ser que os médicos digam o contrário.

Ela queria discutir. Os olhos ficaram ainda mais azuis. Algo que o fascinava. Ela era uma complexa mistura de fogo e gelo, força e vulnerabilidade.

— Eu quero um acordo pré-nupcial protegendo meus interesses.

Era aquilo que ele pretendia, certamente.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— E se um de nós pedirmos o divórcio?

— Eu duvido que isso aconteça.

— Mas e se isso acontecer?

— Esteja certa de que eu brigaria com você na Jus tiça para obter a custódia total da criança.

— Você nunca conseguiria — disse com firmeza. — A Justiça sempre favorece a mãe, especialmente quando o pai não é nem mesmo o pai biológico.

— Você duvida da minha habilidade em reverter o caso contra você?

Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha.

Sesshomaru Taisho tinha dinheiro e poder a seu favor. O suficiente para contratar os melhores advogados do país.

— Não — ela disse sem querer. — Mas não subestime minha determinação em enfrentá-lo.

Bravas palavras de uma brava mulher. Ele pegou seus talheres e indicou-lhe que fizesse o mesmo.

— Vamos começar?

O _tortellini_ parecia delicioso, mas o apetite de Kagome tinha ido embora. Em vez disso, olhou com inveja para a alface crocante na tigela de Sesshomaru, os crotons e as iscas de frango, o molho saboroso... E percebeu nele um sutil sorriso de canto de boca.

Sem uma palavra, ele sinalizou para a garçonete, pediu outro César_ salad_ de frango e olhou para Kagome com calma.

— O que você acha que está fazendo?

O olhar dela intensificou-se.

— Quero ter certeza de que tenha aquilo que pre fere comer.

— E você sabe disso por quê?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha,

— Devo esperar por um campo de batalha cada vez que comermos juntos?

— Conte com isso se você pretender passar por cima de todas as escolhas que eu fizer!

No entanto, quando a _César salad_ chegou, estava tentadora demais para que pudesse resistir e Kagome co meu em silêncio, enquanto ignorava o homem senta do a sua frente.

— Sem conversa educada?

— Estava tentando evitar uma indigestão.

A leve risada dele surpreendeu-a e seus olhos abri ram-se pouco a pouco quando viu uma centelha de humor naqueles olhos dourados.

— Nosso relacionamento será bem interessante.

Aquela observação afetou seu equilíbrio, e ela lu tou para mantê-lo.

— Uma condição ainda tenho de concordar.

— Mas irá.

— Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

— Porque no seu coração você sabe que Inuyasha ve ria a nossa ligação como uma solução ideal.

Ela não podia negar que Sesshomaru estava certo.

— Junto com sua certeza, gostaria de pensar sobre essa alternativa.

Ele levou algum tempo para responder:

— Certamente.

Kagome quis atirar alguma coisa nele, e quase o fez.

— Não gosto de ameaças.

— Acredite que isso é a constatação de um fato.

A certeza na voz dele era uma lembrança vívida de que ela não teria chance contra o dinheiro e a influên cia da família Taisho.

Esse... Casamento, Kagome qualificou, era simples mente um acordo de negócios, com vantagens para ela e para a criança, que certamente merecia uma educação estável... Ao contrário de ser um cabo-de-guerra em uma briga pela custódia.

Ela não quis dar-se por vencida. Especialmente com aquele homem, cuja presença poderosa pertur bava-a mais do que era capaz de admitir.

No entanto, entre os ricos, um casamento baseado na conveniência mútua não era tão incomum. Forjava uma paternidade legal, construía dinheiro e provi denciava herdeiros. Um acordo vantajoso, legalmen te documentado e limites claramente definidos.

— Quero tudo por escrito. Sujeito ao exame e à aprovação do meu advogado.

Sesshomaru concordou com ela, tirou algumas notas da carteira e jogou-as em cima da mesa.

— Os documentos serão entregues a você mais tarde pelo correio. Uma cópia de cada será mandada para seu advogado. Qual é o nome dele?

Depois de dar o nome, Kagome ficou apreensiva.

Um presságio? Não seja ridícula, zombou de si mesma enquanto saía do restaurante. Isso não é pes soal... É negócio.

Ela parou ao chegar à calçada.

— Ficamos em contato.

Depois se virou e afastou-se dele sem nada além de um breve olhar para trás.

Tranqüilidade superficial, pois por dentro seus nervos estavam quase em frangalhos.

Sango mal pôde conter sua curiosidade quando Kagome entrou na butique.

— Detalhes — Sango implorou indo direto ao as sunto.

A verdade não era uma opção. Assim sendo, foi ambígua.

— Ainda estamos pensando.

Uma ligação de seu advogado algumas horas de pois insistindo em uma conversa pessoal no final do dia não a surpreendeu. Nem mesmo, enquanto sen tava na frente dele, um conselho para que se preve nisse.

Entretanto, ele concordou que cada uma de suas preocupações fosse tratada como negócio. Kagome as sinou e sua assinatura foi devidamente testemunha da. Ela foi embora, ansiosa para tomar um pouco de ar fresco, certa de que tinha acabado de selar seu des tino.

Uma hora depois, seu celular tocou. Era Sesshomaru Taisho na linha.

— Acertei uma cerimônia íntima no fim de sema na, na minha casa, apenas para a família. Qualquer especulação da mídia reporte-a a mim.

O coração dela quase pulou na garganta.

— Tão cedo?

— Por que demorar?

Ela fechou os olhos, depois os abriu de novo. Por que eu não estou pronta para isso. Mas era de se du vidar que algum dia estivesse pronta.


	4. Chapter 3

**boom é a minha primeira vez aqui, e espero q estejam gostando ^^**

**agradecendo as reviews de Daaf-chan: kkkkkkkkk, concerteza ela so pode esta louca msm para nao aceitar casar com ele logo de inicio, ah eu nao acho q ele seja capaz de trair ela u_u, continue acompanhando**

**Pitty Souza: bom logo eles se tocam q estao apaixonados, eles so vao ter q aceitar neh, obrigada pelo carinhoo, continue acompanhando, eu nao demoro pra postar bjoos  
**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO III**

Os dias seguintes foram super agitados. Kagome lidava com tudo o que precisava ser feito.

Antes, teve de fazer uma longa ligação para sua mãe, para explicar e convidá-la para o casamento.

O trabalho se transformou em uma distração muito bem-vinda à medida que respondia as perguntas da mídia, examinava e assinava documentos e ainda es forçava-se pra escolher algo apropriado para vestir no dia.

Um dia que chegou rápido demais para sua paz de espírito e que começou com um café-da-manhã com Yume e Felipe no hotel em que estavam. Seguido, devido à insistência de sua mãe, de uma sessão de mi mos: massagem, tratamento facial e capilar... Toda a preparação, enfim.

Uma demonstração de carinho dada com a inten ção de ajudá-la a relaxar e espairecer. Depois, volta ram para a suíte do hotel de Yume e Felipe para se vestirem e dali partirem para a casa de Sesshomaru em Rose Bay.

Kagome escolhera um vestido de seda marfim com um lindo corpete trabalhado e um sonho de saia com tiras de chiffon drapeado. Havia uma mini-jaqueta cor de marfim que combinava com o resto da roupa.

Um casamento simples e íntimo para a família en volvendo Izaoi e Inu Taisho, Yume e Felipe, o celebrante, a noiva e o noivo no estúdio da elegante casa de Sesshomaru em Rose Bay.

Um cenário que acrescentou formalidade à oca sião no momento em que Kagome estava ao lado de Sesshomaru.

A grande aliança de diamante incrustado parecia estranha em seu dedo, e Kagome escondeu a surpresa quando Sesshomaru apresentou-lhe uma aliança de ouro para que ela colocasse no dedo dele. De alguma forma, pa recia um gesto inesperado, dada a natureza da união entre os dois. Da mesma maneira que o roçar dos lá bios dele na bochecha dela... Até que Kagome percebeu o flash da câmera e entendeu que tanto Izaoi quanto Yume tiravam fotos.

Depois teve champanhe, que ela recusou. Bebericou algo mais leve, sentada ao lado do homem alto e bem vestido que agora era seu marido.

Era tarde demais para segundos pensamentos e Deus sabia que ela tinha vários! Um deles era: onde estava sua sanidade quando concordou em se tornar Kagome Taisho.

O jogo já havia começado. Assim como, observou, jogavam todos que estavam ali naquela sala elegante.

Sesshomaru, porque atingiu seu objetivo. Izaoi e Inu Taisho, porque agora o filho do filho deles se tornaria um le gítimo membro da família Taishos. Yume, porque amava sua filha e queria que ela tivesse uma relação baseada no zelo.

Yume, a eterna otimista, que sem dúvida alguma nutria a esperança de que o zelo se tornaria carinho e depois amor.

Como se isso fosse acontecer!

— Vamos? — Sesshomaru sugeriu com delicadeza e ouviu murmúrios de consentimento.

Jantar em um restaurante seleto da cidade onde a farsa continuaria. No entanto, isso era uma farsa? Yume e Izaoi pareciam ter feito amizade e Felipe parecia sentir-se confortável na companhia de Sesshomaru e Inu Taisho.

Mais tarde, pôde perceber que a noite fora agradá vel. O cenário e a comida eram ótimos, assim como o serviço.

Sesshomaru herdara os genes de seu pai, os dois tinham a mesma altura e os mesmos ombros largos. Havia um companheirismo entre eles, uma igualdade e um res peito evidentes.

Visível também era o amor que Inu Taisho tinha pela es posa. Era perceptível na forma como sorria, no suave toque de sua mão na dela, no brilho de seus olhos.

Para um observador, aquela cena parecia o encon tro de três casais muito amigos.

Isso simplesmente provava que as aparências en ganam, pois quem desconfiaria que a noiva e o noivo mal se conheciam ou que até aquela noite os pais nunca haviam se encontrado?

Já era tarde quando saíram do restaurante, despe diram-se carinhosamente e seguiram seus caminhos.

Sesshomaru abriu o Lexus, viu Kagome sentar-se e deu a volta para entrar no carro. Em segundos dava a partida.

— Nada a dizer?

Kagome observou seu perfil. Na semi-escuridão do carro, os traços de seu rosto se desfiguravam.

— Não consigo falar mais nada.

— Foi tão ruim assim?

Ruim não funcionava nesse caso, pois a noite ha via sido superficialmente agradável. Exceto por estar completamente ciente dos segredos bem guardados associados ao casamento e a sua celebração.

— Estava tudo absolutamente fabuloso — ela mudou o foco de sua atenção para a cena a sua frente e fixou-se na rua bem iluminada e nos carros que pas savam.

— Definitivamente exagerada.

A voz dele tinha um toque de humor ou era apenas a imaginação dela?

A ansiedade, as dúvidas e as noites de insônia fize ram com que fosse quase impossível manter os olhos abertos, e depois de alguns minutos ela desistiu.

Kagome ajeitou-se em uma posição mais confortá vel... E então caiu em um sono profundo.

Quando ela acordou, a luz do sol atravessava as venezianas de madeira e por alguns segundos ela não fez idéia de onde estava. Depois a memória voltou junto com a consciência de que estava na suíte onde Sesshomaru a acomodara, em uma ala no andar de cima da casa dele.

O primeiro choque foi quando viu que horas eram... O outro foi quando percebeu que estava des pojada de suas roupas, com exceção do sutiã, calci nhas, meias-calças e a saia de baixo.

Droga, ele deve tê-la carregado para dentro e a co locado na cama.

Ótimo. Quanta privacidade!

Banho, vestir-se, comer alguma coisa e ela esta ria do lado de fora, indo para Double Bay... Em me nos de uma hora. Melhor seria se não encontrasse Sesshomaru Taisho.

Mas não teve essa sorte. Ela o encontrou na cozi nha, servindo o que provavelmente era seu segundo café-da-manhã.

— Dormiu bem?

Ninguém tinha o direito de parecer tão bem àquela hora da manhã. Recém-barbeado, cabelos penteados, calças pretas, blusa azul e gravata azul-escuro, paletó dobrado no encosto de uma cadeira: Sesshomaru projetava uma aura de poder invejável.

Kagome olhou para ele como se quisesse contar algo.

— Você devia ter me acordado a noite passada em vez de me colocar na cama.

— Acha que não tentei?

— Não o suficiente.

Ela não se mexera nem mesmo uma vez... Quando ele a tirou do carro, carregou-a para cima, nem mes mo quando a deitou na cama e tirou-lhe os sapatos e as roupas. Cansaço relacionado à gravidez?

Ele apontou para o bule.

— Café?

O aroma provocou seus sentidos, fazendo-a imagi nar como seria seu sabor. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não pode ter cafeína.

— Tem várias marcas de chá na despensa — ele fez um sinal indicando o local. — Pegue o que quiser para comer.

— Não tenho tempo.

Nota para si mesma: descobrir onde tem um des pertador, ou comprar um.

— Arrume tempo.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

— Vou comer umas frutas e iogurte antes de abrir a butique.

— Faça isso.

Despediu-se com deboche.

— Sim, senhor.

Engraçadinha... Definitivamente engraçadinha.

Sesshomaru tomou seu café, vestiu o paletó e pegou o laptop.

— Vou passar o dia inteiro em Melbourne. Não me espere para o jantar.

Ele apontou para um molho de chaves e dois con troles remotos em cima da mesa.

— Seus. Os códigos de segurança para a casa, ga ragem e portões.

O celular tocou, ele checou o identi ficador de chamadas e rejeitou a ligação.

— Tenho uma equipe para cuidar da casa e dos jar dins — virou-se para a porta. — Tenha um bom dia.

Kagome o observou indo embora, respirou fundo e sentiu-se um pouco aliviada.

Casada em um dia e lançada abruptamente à reali dade no outro.

O que você esperava?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Uma olhada no relógio a fez entrar em ação e cin co minutos depois estava no carro, pegando a rua que ia dar na estrada principal.

O tráfego àquela hora era intenso e, embora Double Bay ficasse a apenas dois bairros dali, só chegou à butique depois das nove.

Comida e chá quente eram as prioridades. Havia iogurte, algumas maçãs e bananas no frigobar, e Kagome fez uma refeição saudável.

Sango chegou cedo, o que era bom, para um dia que começou muito movimentado.

Um interesse verdadeiro por roupas ou simples mente uma oportunidade de inspecionar a agora es posa de Sesshomaru Taisho?

De alguma maneira Kagome suspeitava que era a se gunda alternativa.

— Você vai me contar ou terei de arrancar os deta lhes de você?

— O casamento?

— Amei a aliança... No estilo "nossa"!

Sango deu um sorriso malicioso, depois acrescentou com seriedade:

— Quero todos os detalhes.

— Um conjunto marfim Armani, saltos de ma tar. O celebrante, os pais de Sesshomaru, os meus. Jantar na cidade.

— Só isso?

— Basicamente.

— E?

— Não existe "e".

— Sesshomaru Taisho é um homem extremamente sexy. Sexy de sobra.

Kagome concordou para si mesma, ali viada com o som da campainha da porta,

— Nós não acabamos — Sango advertiu-a em voz baixa enquanto ia em direção à porta cumprimentar as duas mulheres elegantes que entravam na butique.

No fim do dia, tudo o que Kagome queria era um ba nho, jantar e dormir cedo.

— O que foi aquilo? — Sango perguntou enquanto as duas andavam em direção a seus carros. — Um dia na vida da esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho?

— Arranja uma dessas para você.

— O que foi Kagome?

— Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Ah, sabe, sim — disse Sango com delicadeza. — É... Estou aqui se precisar.

Meu Deus, Ela teria de melhorar sua interpretação caso Sango percebesse que nem tudo era o que parecia ser!

— Obrigada. Estou bem. De verdade — disse Kagome sorrindo. E "corta", disse um diretor invisível. Não exagere.

— Uh-hum.

A verdade era mais estranha que a ficção e ela não tinha intenção de divulgá-la, embora Sango fosse uma amiga, perspicaz, intuitiva e preocupada.

— Tem sido uma semana emocionalmente confusa. Sesshomaru... — ela quase acrescentou Taisho.

— Apaixonada? — o sorriso de Sango era contagiante.

— Sim — sorriu. — E agora tenho de ir para casa e interpretar a esposa.

— Como se fosse um sofrimento?

Era um jogo, justificou Kagome enquanto manobrava o carro. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era manter o fingi mento.

O quão difícil podia ser?

A casa de Sesshomaru Taisho ficava em uma tranqüila rua arborizada com mansões de vários estilos e idades.

Kagome ativou o controle e a porta da garagem abriu revelando um Porsche SUV estacionado em uma vaga. Ela estacionou seu carro ao lado. Uma nova aquisição? Devia ser, pensou entrando em casa.

Pisos de mármore Travertino, escada caracol, uma requintada iluminação, mobília elegante, cômodos espaçosos... Havia um _lounge_ e sala de jantar mais uma copa, cozinha e área de serviço no térreo. Cinco quartos, todos com banheiro, mais uma suíte princi pal, um grande escritório e uma sala de estar no andar de cima.

Era agradável poder explorar a casa sozinha. No dia anterior não tivera oportunidade.

Todas as suas roupas foram arrumadas no armário, dobradas nas gavetas, as malas provavelmente guarda das em outro lugar. Depois de um dia cheio e de uma semana confusa, isso foi uma surpresa bem-vinda. Sem dúvida, devido à ajuda da empregada invisível.

Tomar um banho e trocar de roupa fizeram com que ela se sentisse quase humana de novo... E com fome, percebeu quando estava descendo para a cozi nha.

Um recado escrito à mão assinado por Maria esta va afixado na porta da geladeira avisando que tinha comida pronta para ser aquecida.

Kagome tirou uma porção, esquentou e decidiu ir co mer no terraço.

A noite estava clara. Nas ruas distantes, as luzes começavam a surgir e a temperatura estava amena, tornando as cintilantes águas da enseada um cinza metálico escuro.

Havia barcas cruzando em direção a Manly, carre gando trabalhadores para a costa norte. A noite caiu e Kagome recolheu seu prato e voltou para dentro, trancan do a porta.

As vendas do dia da butique foram gravadas em um disquete pronto para que se pudesse conferir o es toque.

Uma mesa em seu quarto seria ideal, acesso à In ternet também. O escritório de Sesshomaru? Não seria uma boa opção sem a permissão dele. Por enquanto, a mesa da sala de jantar serviria.

Kagome ainda estava lá quando Sesshomaru entrou na sala. Ele franziu os olhos ao perceber o susto evidente antes de ela conseguir disfarçar a expressão.

— Vou mandar colocar uma chamada-alarme no seu celular assim que eu chegar perto do portão.

— Por quê? — ela conseguiu dizer com firmeza. Foram anos de prática para recuperar a sua defesa tão rápido. — Você tem o melhor sistema de segurança. Duvido que qualquer pessoa entre em sua casa sem ser detectado. Mas você pisa como um gato — ela ob servou e tentou fazer uma brincadeira. — Então, da próxima vez, assovie.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca com a impli cância. Ela tinha algo de especial

— Dia cheio? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

— Conversa educada?

Sesshomaru lançou-lhe um olhar de investigação.

— Uma simples pergunta.

— A butique estava lotada de curiosos empenha dos em uma missão de descoberta.

Ele afrouxou a gravata e tirou o paletó.

— E isso a incomoda?

— Sydney era a área de Inuyasha — ela explicou-se.

— Agora se tornou minha.

As pessoas especulariam por que ela tinha morado com um irmão, mas se casado com outro? Um fato que já estava começando a despertar interesse.

Então... Ela lidaria com isso.

— Como foi seu vôo?

Sesshomaru serviu-se de café, açúcar e aproximou-se de Kagome.

— Tranqüilo.

Kagome ficou perturbada com a proximidade de Sesshomaru. A colônia que usava era sutil, mas mexia com seus sentidos. Sensualidade gritante e crueldade eram uma mistura potente. Dotado de um corpo musculo so, um rosto esculpido... O resultado era dinamite.

Como ele seria como amante?

Deus... De onde veio esse pensamento?

Ela não poderia querer descobrir, certamente? Apenas o pensamento já beirava à insanidade.

Hormônios, concluiu Kagome. Tinha de ser. Qualquer outra coisa seria loucura.

Rapidamente, Kagome desviou a atenção para o laptop.

— Estou quase acabando — quanto antes melhor, e então poderia escapar para sua suíte. — Tem comi da na geladeira, cortesia da Maria, se você ainda não comeu.

Ela salvou o arquivo, fechou o laptop e pôs-se de pé.

— Aceitei um convite para jantar com uns amigos da minha família na quinta-feira à noite. Naturalmen te, você vai me acompanhar.

Ela quis recusar e quase o fez. No entanto, não ti nha outra opção a não ser aceitar.

— É óbvio — disse ele.

Ela era assim tão transparente? Sem uma palavra sequer, pegou o laptop e saiu da sala, alheia expres são especulativa nos olhos dourados do homem que a observava ir.

Surpreendentemente, o sono veio dentro de minu tos depois de deitar debaixo dos cobertores. Acordou com o som de seu mais novo despertador, levantou, tomou banho e vestiu-se. Ao ir para a cozinha, desco briu que estava vazia e que Sesshomaru já havia saído para o trabalho.

Um dia igualmente agitado como o anterior, com boas vendas de acessórios... Mulheres prontas a comprar como justificativa para conferir a nova esposa, única herdeira de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Não se irrite com isso, avisou uma sábia voz inte rior. Apenas sorria e agradeça-lhes por serem clien tes.

Assim que saiu da butique, Kagome recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Jantar de negócios. Tarde em casa. Sesshomaru.

O que ela esperava? Companhia? Conversar?

Sesshomaru Taisho levava uma vida de negócios inten sa... Ainda mais agora que tomara o controle do es critório de Sydney.

Não ficara feliz em saber que no dia-a-dia rara mente o veria? Então, que ar de decepção era aquele?

Controle-se.

Vivera sozinha durante anos e gostava de ficar so zinha, assim como da possibilidade de escolher como e com quem se socializar. Havia a butique, sua pai xão por roupas, o constante empenho para continuar seguindo os passos de Yume e manter uma das butiques de roupas que mais vendiam em Double Bay

Ela estava proporcionando a seu filho dois pais e um futuro brilhante. O que mais ela podia querer?


	5. Chapter 4

Quero agradecer a review da Daaf-chan: fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostandoo, ora oq vc acha q ela quer mais, ela q o amor dele neh, continue lendoo, bjoos

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO IV

Escolher o que vestir levou muito tempo — Kagome selecionava e descartava roupas aleatoriamente. Ami gos de família indicavam a necessidade de um traje casual. No entanto, se fazem parte do alto escalão da sociedade, estar vestida para matar seria mais apro priado.

Ela optou por usar um vestido preto clássico, ajus tado à silhueta com um decote cavado e mangas três - quartos. Nos pés, sapatos de couro de salto agulha.

Maquiagem básica com ênfase nos olhos e brilho cor-de-rosa iluminando os lábios. Brincos de dia mante em forma de gota completavam o visual.

Sesshomaru estava esperando na entrada do _foyer_, a figura alta de ombros largos vestida em um esplêndido ter no preto feito sob medida, camisa branca de algodão e gravata de seda.

Ele estava... Incrível. Um animal sexual em brasa.

— Por que o sorrisinho?

— Nossa primeira incursão na selva social.

— Isso a aborrece?

O que me incomoda é estar fingindo junto com você, ela pensou. Com Inuyasha era um jogo. Divertido. Sesshomaru era um animal diferente e totalmente imprevisível.

Ela caminhou a seu lado até o carro, sentou no banco da frente e, assim que Sesshomaru começou a dirigir, perguntou:

— Existe alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre as pessoas que vamos visitar?

— Dimitri e Inu Taisho são amigos e sócios há anos. As sim como Izaoi, Eleni é a segunda esposa de Dimi tri. Ele tem um filho do primeiro casamento e uma fi lha com Eleni. O filho é casado e mora em Londres, a filha é solteira e vive em Nova York. Dimitri e Eleni dividem o tempo entre Londres, Novo York e Sydney. Voltaram de uma visita à filha semana passada.

— Entendi.

O que ela não entendeu foi o número de carros en fileirados na entrada da garagem de uma casa suntuosa em uma colina em Vaucluse.

— Imaginei que fosse um jantar para quatro — disse Kagome enquanto Sesshomaru estacionava o carro.

— Dimitri não mencionou nada diferente.

— É hora da festa — ela olhou-o fixamente. — Apenas explique-me as regras. Devo parecer pensativa e calada, ou devo olhar para você apaixonadamente?

— Calada?

— Como se eu estivesse pensando em um sexo ex traordinário. O que as pessoas, obviamente, imagi nam que nós temos feito.

— Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem natural mente, pode ser?

— Confiante você, não? — saltaram do carro.

— Apenas lembre-se de que precisa de duas pes soas.

Em minutos, foram recepcionados por um criado vestido impecavelmente e levados a um saguão, anunciados e quase imediatamente cercados por seus anfitriões, que os receberam com afeição.

— Kagome, que prazer — disse Eleni com um sorriso afetuoso. — Há tempos esperávamos que Sesshomaru arrumasse uma esposa — cordialmente, apontou para os outros convidados. — Uma pequena reunião de amigos que ridos — suas feições adquiriram um ar de grande pesar. — Inuyasha, que tragédia. Ficamos arrasados quando recebemos a notícia.

— Obrigado.

Sesshomaru mostrou-se grato e Kagome surpreendeu-se quan do ele passou a mão pela cintura dela. Uma ação que simplesmente ilustrava uma imagem esperada. No entanto, tê-lo tão perto a deixou desconcertada.

Ele esta ciente disso? Esperava fervorosamente que não!

Apresentações feitas, algumas desnecessárias, pois Kagome já conhecia aquelas mulheres... Elas que ilustravam as páginas das colunas sociais dos jornais da cidade com freqüência.

O interesse especulativo em torno da nova esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho era evidente. Ela podia perceber quase sentir.

Dois garçons ofereceram-lhes bebidas e _hors d'ouvres_, e Kagome escondeu sua surpresa ao ver que Sesshomaru pegara duas taças de água mineral.

— Solidariedade? — ela perguntou.

— Claro.

— Devo agradecer? — sua voz tinha um tom pro vocador.

— Tenho certeza de que vou pensar em um jeito.

— Jantar no Ritz-Carlton?

A risada suave de Sesshomaru a fez sentir um calafrio.

Por que esse homem? Não fazia sentido. Ela mal o conhecia... O que gostava o que não gostava seus de feitos.

— Um encontro?

Kagome sorriu.

— Quando puder encaixá-lo em sua agenda lotada.

— Sesshy!

Um homem jovial de meia-idade bateu nos om bros de Sesshomaru, enquanto sua esposa puxava Kagome para outro lado em um movimento que pareceu ser or questrado.

— Eleni disse que você gerência uma butique em Double Bay. Minha filha se casará em breve. Você tem de me dar o endereço para passarmos lá.

— Claro.

Ela deu todos os detalhes com educação, reconhe cendo a marca do estilista famoso que a mulher usa va, os sapatos italianos feitos à mão, as jóias e o per fume extremamente caro.

Os olhos treinados de Kagome fizeram a matemática. Dinheiro sério... Dinheiro muito sério. A maior parte não era gasta ali, mas em viagens de compras ao ex terior, na própria loja do estilista, em Milão.

— Temos de almoçar juntas.

— Sim, temos.

— Inuyasha... Que fim trágico. Você o conhecia claro?

Você podia dizer isso.

— Nós éramos bons amigos — disse Kagome, certa de que a fofoca estava prestes a se espalhar.

— Tão jovem — havia uma curiosidade eviden te. — Um pouco impetuoso, talvez?

Divertido, carinhoso, acreditava que a vida foi fei ta para ser vivida. Inuyasha nunca possuíra uma mente perspicaz e aguçada para os negócios.

— Eu não achava.

— Sesshomaru tem a vantagem da maturidade — veio a resposta confiante.

E, portanto, a melhor escolha? Ela resistiu ao impulso de ranger os dentes. Qual era a porcentagem de mulheres que intencionalmente escolhiam um ho mem por causa de seu dinheiro, maturidade e posição social?

No entanto, ela fizera isso. Embora escolher não fosse exatamente à melhor palavra!

Espontaneamente, seus olhos percorreram o salão até encontrar os de Sesshomaru. Ele estava concentrado em uma conversa e ela observou-o por alguns segundos, notando a aparente força, a estrutura bem definida. Atenta, mesmo a distância, a seu físico impactante, a sua aura primitiva que conseguia emitir sem o menor esforço.

Naquele momento, ele olhou na direção dela, como se tivesse sentido seu leve olhar observador, viu-o dizer algumas palavras e atravessar o salão a seu encontro.

— Toula... Vejo que você se "apossou" da minha esposa.

Olhou para Kagome com afeto, segurou sua mão e cruzou seus dedos com os dela.

— Querida, tem alguém que quero que você conhe ça — Sesshomaru olhou para a senhora. — Se nos der licença?

Querida foi um pouco demais. Assim como foi exagerado segurar sua mão com aquela força. Ela tentou puxar a mão, mas ele pegou-a pelo punho, um movimento que a deixou momentaneamente sem pa lavras.

Quase como um reflexo, ele levantou suas mãos unidas e roçou os lábios nos nós dos dedos dela.

Apenas ela podia perceber a expressão naqueles olhos dourados, testemunhar sua provocação... E algo que ela não conseguia definir. Uma simples ameaça ou uma provocação silenciosa?

Bem, ela podia jogar o jogo... E jogá-lo bem. Ela não se tornou adepta a farsas?

— Tenha cuidado, Sesshy— ela abriu um sorriso, seus olhos cintilaram e sua voz ganhou um tom de leve provocação. — Você corre o risco de querer abraçar o mundo com as pernas.

— Que pensamento genial. Está propondo um de safio?

— Desde que esteja ciente de que ele acaba no ins tante em que passarmos pela porta.

Nesse momento, o empregado de Eleni pediu a atenção dos convidados para anunciar que o jantar seria servido.

— Uma trégua?

— Não aposte nisso.

A sala de jantar era enorme. A mesa estava posta com porcelana chinesa, copos de cristal lapidado, requintados talheres de prata e uma formidável decora ção de flores.

Cartões indicavam os lugares dos convidados à mesa, e Kagome achou-se sentada ao lado de um jovem muito atraente de cujo nome não se lembrava.

— Alex — ele lembrou-a. — Filho de Toula. Ter rível ela, não?

Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Sua mãe é encantadora.

— Você é muito educada.

— Um elogio?

— Claro que sim. Se eu disser que você é linda, isso a ofenderá?

Ele estava jogando com ela, provocando de um jei to que a fez lembrar-se de Inuyasha.

— Você tem a intenção de ofender?

— Claro que não.

Ela sorriu.

— Nesse caso... Obrigada.

— Você devia experimentar o Chardonnay — en tusiasmou-se Alex. — Dimitri tem uma das melhores adegas de Vaucluse.

— Eu não bebo.

— Não sabe o que está perdendo.

— Sei, sim!

Começaram a servir a entrada e ela observou Sesshomaru encher seu copo com água.

— Obrigada.

— Você fez uma conquista — comentou Sesshomaru.

— Ciúmes?

— Devia estar?

Ela deu um sorriso irônico.

— Acho que um marido recente deve ser posses sivo.

Sesshomaru pegou um pedaço de comida de seu prato e co locou na boca de Kagome.

— Obrigada, querido.

— É um prazer.

Ele era bom, tão bom que Kagome quase acreditava ser verdade. Mas era um jogo... Que ela podia jogar tão bem quanto ele.

— Então qual era a diferença com seu irmão? — ela se perguntou.

Inuyasha era amigo e confidente. Tão íntimo quanto um irmão em quem podia confiar. Ela conhecia a mente, os pensamentos dele quase tão bem quanto os próprios.

Sesshomaru, por outro lado, era um enigma.

À parte seus atributos físicos, havia algo sobre seus olhos — a profundidade deles — quase como se tivesse visto mais e soubesse das complexidades da mente humana. Uma qualidade rara e especial cobi çada por muitos e possuída por poucos.

E como amante? Ela tinha a intuição de que ele sa bia tudo. Onde tocar para levar uma mulher às nu vens... E pegá-la quando cair.

Não é assim que o sexo deve ser? Duas pessoas em sintonia uma com a outra, compartilhando o que era unicamente deles.

Entregar-se a pensamentos provocantes à mesa de jantar cheia de convidados não conduzia à lucidez.

— Minha querida, conte-nos onde Sesshomaru pretende levá-la para a lua-de-mel.

Essas palavras foram acompanhas de risadinhas femininas, e Kagome respondeu com um leve sorriso:

— Será difícil viajar agora.

— Claro, mas em breve, certamente?

Kagome virou em direção a Sesshomaru.

— Uma viagem às ilhas gregas seria agradável, querido.

— Deixe-me surpreendê-la.

— Que lindo — sua voz parecia um ronronar de gato e Kagome tentou manter a expressão embevecida, enquanto Sesshomaru sorria e passava os dedos em seu rosto.

O rubor na face de Kagome não fazia parte do jogo e ela concentrou-se em terminar a comida.

— Cansada?

— Um pouco.

— Iremos em breve.

Eles despediram-se e em poucos minutos o Lexus percorria o caminho para Rose Bay.

— Você conseguiu cativar todo mundo — disse Sesshomaru assim que entraram em casa.

— Devo agradecê-lo por fazer o mesmo?

Subiram as escadas juntos.

— Imagino que tenha conquistado vários clientes novos?

— Você acha? Amigos tendem a querer descontos maiores que o usual — havia um tom de cinismo que ela temperou com um leve sorriso. — Tenho uma política de descontos rígida. Sem exceções.

Chegaram ao andar de cima e Kagome virou-se em direção à ala da casa onde ficava sua suíte.

— Boa noite.

— Você esqueceu uma coisa.

— Do quê?

— Isso.

Ele inclinou-se e pressionou sua boca sobre a dela em um breve beijo que a tirou do lugar.

— Durma bem.

Ele encaminhou-se para a outra ala, dirigindo-lhe um olhar por cima dos ombros. Kagome ficou imóvel por um tempo. O que foi aquilo?

Um gesto de saudação?

Tentando analisar a agenda dele... Se por acaso ele tivesse uma... Ocupou sua mente até que o sono providenciasse a libertação.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

— Uau — disse Sango em voz baixa. — O que eu não daria para ser assim.

Kagome desviou o olhar da fatura e olhou para a jo vem e deslumbrante mulher que estava na loja. Alta, cabelos pretos presos num coque, um rosto incrível, real mente belo, maquiagem requintada e vestida com alta-costura de vanguarda que poucas mulheres esca pavam impune.

— Atordoante — concordou Kagome. Espécie da va riedade felina selvagem. Uma mulher que poderia devorar um homem e depois cuspir os pedaços.

— Sua ou minha?

— Por favor — declarou Kagome em voz baixa. — Fi que à vontade.

Sango era a consultora de moda perfeita, possuidora de um incrível conhecimento de tecidos, modelos, estilistas nacionais e internacionais. Ela também ti nha um talento para combinar peças — como a posi ção de um lenço de seda podia transformar uma linda peça de roupa em algo espetacular.

Kagome estava atenta à voz da mulher, de ar um tanto arrogante, enquanto examinava e descartava uma peça depois de outra.

Ela deu a Sango mais cinco minutos antes de socor rê-la.

— Há algo em que possa ajudá-la?

De perto a beleza da mulher era ainda mais atordoante.

— A lista de estilistas da vitrine menciona que você tem Giorgio Armani.

Kagome sabia que Sango já havia mostrado tudo o que elas tinham do estilista.

— Nós temos uma coleção limitada. Isso é o que estamos oferecendo para o verão.

Ela recebeu um olhar frio.

— Sua loja provavelmente não pode oferecer uma coleção completa.

Kagome esforçou-se para não responder à altura

— Nós suprimos as necessidades da nossa cliente la e visamos ser apropriados ao cenário social de Sydney.

— Hum — a linda mulher menosprezou. — Isso — ela indicou o cabideiro com um gesto de desprezo — é inútil. Devo esperar até que esteja em Paris no mês que vem.

— Você tem essa opção.

Uma mão elegante apontou três pares de sapatos altos e bolsas que estavam dispostos em intervalos ao longo da parede.

— Isso é tudo o que você tem?

— Essas são apenas sugestões.

— Eu esperava um serviço personalizado.

— Se você quiser comprar alguma coisa, Sango terá prazer em ajudá-la com qualquer escolha que fizer.

Os tranqüilos olhos escuros "analisaram" o ros to de Kagome, fixando-se momentaneamente em seus cabelos.

— Você ficaria melhor se fizesse umas luzes no cabelo e o usasse solto.

— É meu dia de usar cabelo escovado — respon deu sem perder a chance e recebeu de volta um olhar de piedade.

Com um olhar de desdém, a mulher virou-se e an dou languidamente até sair da butique.

— Bem — a voz de Sango era tão arrastada que di zia tudo.

— Oh, sim, de sobra.

O resto do dia foi como de costume, com um tele fonema de Sesshomaru dizendo que chegaria tarde em casa.

A idéia de voltar para uma casa enorme e vazia não pareceu muito atraente a Kagome.

— Com vontade de assistir um filme? — foi à su gestão perfeita e interessou a Sango.

— DVD ou cinema?

— Tela grande e jantar antes?

— Perfeito. A que horas e onde?

Ela deu o nome de um restaurante e a hora. Enviou uma mensagem para o celular de Sesshomaru quando chegou em casa para trocar o terninho por jeans e camiseta.

Pizza e um refrigerante as satisfizeram perfeita mente e o filme foi pura diversão escapista, da qual elas saíram leves e tranqüilas.

— Quer ir a algum lugar para tomar um café?

Sango levantou a sobrancelha.

— Sem pressa para chegar em casa e encontrar aquele pedaço de marido?

Naquele momento, o celular de Kagome tocou e ela viu que era Sesshomaru na linha.

— Estou saindo da cidade agora.

— Sango e eu vamos tomar um café.

— Diga-me onde e encontrarei vocês.

Ela olhou para Sango e perguntou "onde? Ouviu a resposta de sua amiga e informou o lugar a Sesshomaru.

— Estarei lá em dez minutos.

O café ficava próximo de onde estavam. Logo de pois que chegaram e fizeram seus pedidos dois jo vens perguntaram se podiam sentar com elas.

— Desculpe, mas estamos esperando alguém.

— Ainda não estão aqui.

Kagome olhou de um para o outro.

— Se isso é uma paquera, precisa melhorar.

— Talvez você possa me ajudar.

Foi difícil não rir.

— Por que você não vai praticar com outra pessoa?

— Uma ótima idéia — uma voz familiar e ela virou-se para ver Sesshomaru de pé, sua expressão educada, embora apenas um tolo ignoraria a ameaça silenciosa escondida naqueles olhos.

Ele pousou a mão nos ombros dela e baixou a cabeça para beijar-lhe o rosto.

— Problemas, querida?

— Nada com que eu e Sango não possamos lidar — sentiu um arrepio na espinha e interiormente praguejou sua própria vulnerabilidade.

É simplesmente uma atuação, nada mais. Pelo amor de Deus, ela não queria que isso fosse verda de... Queria? Ir por esse caminho a levaria a uma lou cura que não conseguiria agüentar.

— Sango — Sesshomaru a cumprimentou enquanto sentava ao lado de Kagome.

Mais tarde, Kagome mal se lembrava da conversa que tiveram com exceção de que falara sobre o filme que elas tinham acabado de ver e pela divertida piada a respeito da difícil cliente do dia.

— Ele é de morrer — disse Sango ao pé do ouvido de Kagome quando a beijou para se despedirem. — Vejo você amanhã.

Sango virou-se para Sesshomaru:

— Obrigada pelo café.

— Foi um prazer.

Kagome estava de pé ao lado de Sesshomaru quando acenou para Sango, que entrava em seu carro.

— Onde você estacionou?

Ela disse para ele e os dois andaram até onde o Volkswagen amarelo cintilante de Kagome estava.

— Eu estacionei na outra esquina — informou Sesshomaru. — Espere e eu a seguirei.

— Por quê?

— Apenas faça isso, Kagome.

— Você está sendo ridículo.

Ele colocou o dedo no centro de sua boca.

— Espere — sem mais palavras ele se virou e an dou até a esquina.

Ela entrou no carro, deu a partida e seguiu em direção a Rose Bay, sem se preocupar com a reação dele. Por anos dirigira para casa sozinha. Por que agora devia ser diferente?

Um tráfego normal ocupava a principal estrada e ela absteve-se de olhar pelo retrovisor até que che gasse no portão da casa de Sesshomaru.

Impossível imaginar que ele não a teria alcançado e não ficou surpresa ao ver o carro de Sesshomaru entrar na garagem ao lado do seu.

Dois motores desligaram ao mesmo tempo, segui dos pela batida de duas portas, enquanto o portão da garagem fechava.

— Provocação ou determinação em me contrariar?

— Por que não as duas coisas?

O clima de repente ficou carregado... Elétrico... Ela lutava uma batalha silenciosa pela supremacia.

— Vamos entrar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— A garagem tem um certo... Clima, não acha?

— Você quer andar ou ser carregada?

O tom meigo da voz de Sesshomaru causou um arrepio na espinha de Kagome.

— Você pode me deixar cair — gozação era uma das formas de lidar com a situação.

Aquilo era uma centelha de humor naqueles olhos dourados... Ou imaginação sua?

— Eu consegui muito bem da outra vez — contudo, ela o precedeu ao entrar na casa.

— Onde quer fazer o inquérito?

— Na cozinha?

— Ah... Informalidade — Kagome brincou. — Significaria problema se você tivesse sugerido seu escritório.

Minutos depois, eles estavam na cozinha.

— Posso pegar um copo de água antes ou só de pois do sermão?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Preciso que identifique uma mulher em um re corte do jornal de Melbourne do mês passado.

Ele estava sério.

— Você acha que posso reconhecê-la?

— É possível que já a tenha encontrado.

— E está deduzindo isso... Por quê?

— Pela descrição que Sango fez de sua cliente difícil de hoje.

— A mulher linda de morrer de cabelos pretos?

— Ela mesma.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Kagura Lafarge.

— Uma amante? — não havia nada que ela pudes se fazer a respeito da dor que sentia por dentro. — Passado ou presente?

— Passado.

— E você está me dizendo isso... Por quê?

— Eu terminei o relacionamento meses atrás.

— E ela não quer aceitar?

— Não.

Como era possível que uma palavra tão pequena pudesse carregar tanta significação.

— Ela está obcecada por você. Deve ser seu char me, dinheiro e sua habilidade sexual — ela ainda deu um leve sorriso. — Minha aposta é nos dois últi mos... Nessa ordem.

Ela fez uma pausa e pediu:

— Mostre-me o recorte do jornal,

— Está em um arquivo no escritório.

Ele tinha um arquivo da mulher?

Logo depois, ela observava enquanto ele destran cava um armário de arquivo e tirava uma pasta de pa péis que colocou em cima da mesa.

Lá, capturada no papel do jornal, estava a tal mu lher que fora à butique. A foto posada, os traços fa ciais perfeitamente alinhados, os olhos grandes e ilu minados. Ela portava a segurança de uma mulher que tinha tudo... E sabia disso.

— Sim — disse Kagome simplesmente. — Por acaso, ela é um problema?

Sesshomaru fechou o arquivo e o recolocou no armário.

— Eu procurei um advogado. Perseguição. Por isso o arquivo.

— E agora você acha que ela tem a intenção de me alvejar?

— Parece que sim, a partir de amanhã um guarda-costas vai ficar sempre próximo aos estacionamentos. Aparentemente sua presença vai ser a de um mordomo ou empregado da casa.

— Isso não é um exagero?

— Diminuirei ao mínimo minhas viagens.

— O que acha que ela pode fazer? Me atacar?

— Ela tem um pérfido _modus operandi_. Não quero que você fique exposta a isso.

— Eu posso me defender sozinha — lições aprendidas admitiu para si mesma.

Ele passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dela.

— Não estou preparado para correr esse risco.

Por causa da criança que ela carregava.

Um pensamento absurdo passou pela cabeça dela... E se ela abortasse? Sesshomaru acabaria com o casa mento. Então ela poderia voltar a levar a vida que ti nha antes de Sesshomaru Taisho virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Uma certa raiva a assaltou.

— E se eu não quiser ninguém atrás de mim como uma sombra seguindo todos meus passos?

— Valente.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar feroz.

— Nesse exato momento, não gosto muito de você.

— Acho que posso conviver com isso.

Kagome pegou o objeto mais perto de sua mão — um peso de papel de cristal — e atirou em Sesshomaru, observan do com fascinação ele agarrá-lo e recolocá-lo cuida dosamente fora do alcance dela.

Então, ele olhou para Kagome que quase morreu dian te daquele olhar ameaçador.

— Vá — ordenou ele com voz suave e perigosa. — Antes que eu faça algo lamentável.

Ela não correria. Em vez disso, olhou-o de cima a baixo, virou e saiu do escritório, ombros retos e cabe ça para cima.

Quando chegou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, permitiu-se refletir sobre o que tinha aca bado de acontecer. Ela caiu recostada na porta.

Tinha de ser maluca para tentar medir forças com ele. Louca de achar que podia.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Sábado era um dos dias mais movimentados da se mana e hoje as clientes visitavam a butique para ver a coleção da nova estação.

A primavera era evidente: as árvores que se desfo lharam durante o inverno estavam brotando nova mente e o calor do sol tocava a terra, trazendo a pro messa de um verão ameno.

Não havia sinal de Kagura. Embora achasse impro vável que a mulher aparecesse tão rapidamente.

Dois convidados que estavam no jantar de Eleni e Dimitri passaram pela butique. Toula, Kagome lembrou-se, que, depois de muito discutir e consultar sua ami ga, finalmente decidiu comprar um conjunto muito caro.

— Você me dá um desconto?

A pechincha estava para começar. Kagome ofereceu a porcentagem de costume e viu as sobrancelhas de Toula se erguerem.

— Mas nós somos amigas.

Trinta por cento. Amigas? Encontrei você apenas uma vez... Ela pensou.

— Essa peça é da nova estação — explicou ela. — Não uma peça em liquidação.

— Mas daria um desconto de pelo menos vinte por cento.

— Se a peça ainda estiver no estoque em janeiro, eu lhe darei os vinte por cento.

— Então vamos considerar que estamos em janei ro e você me dá o desconto de trinta por cento. Vinte por cento da liquidação e dez pela amizade.

Com um leve sorriso e um balançar de cabeça pro vocador, Kagome recolheu a roupa do balcão e colocou-a de volta no cabideiro.

— Você é boa nisso, Toula — mas não o suficien te. — Meu desconto original permanece o mesmo.

— Mas isso é ridículo! — Toula se aproximou. — Posso lhe trazer muitos negócios.

Hora das duras palavras.

— Eu gerencio essa butique para sua dona — disse ela. — É ela quem determina a tabela de porcentagem.

— Vou a outro lugar.

— Como quiser. Mas a peça que você escolheu é original e exclusiva dessa butique.

Toula apertou os lábios.

— Vou pensar sobre isso.

— Gostaria que a reservasse por uma hora? — Kagome checou a hora e sorriu. — Se não retornar até as três, coloco de volta na prateleira.

— Muito bem.

— Ela voltará — afirmou Sango quando as duas mu lheres saíram da loja.

— Talvez.

— Ela adorou a roupa, ficou bem nela, tem dinhei ro... Por isso vai comprá-la — Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Café por minha conta depois do trabalho se eu estiver errada.

— Feito.

Toula entrou na butique precisamente um minuto para as três com o cartão de crédito em mãos.

— Você negocia duro.

Isso era imaginação de Kagome ou ela detectou um tom de respeito?

— Eu dirijo um negócio de sucesso — corrigiu ela com gentileza. — Estou certa de que terá os sapatos e a bolsa certa — chamou a atenção de Toula para os itens expostos na vitrine. — Mas esses são esplêndi dos, não acha?

Toula examinou-os e decidiu.

— Se você os tiver no meu número, levarei.

— Deixe-me ligar e checar.

Cinco minutos depois, ela conseguiu uma comis são com a venda, Toula ficou satisfeita e Kagome devia um café a Sango.

Eram quase cinco horas quando elas fecharam a butique e em poucos minutos estavam em um café es perando dois descafeinados.

— Nada planejado para a noite?

Como ela podia admitir que não tivesse a mínima idéia?

— Jantar em casa — isso deveria disfarçar. Sango franziu a sobrancelha e seus olhos assumiram um ar de provocação.

— Um pouco de vinho, uma comida requintada... E deitar cedo?

— Hu-hum... — foi uma resposta não comprome tedora.

— Amanhã é domingo. Vocês podem ficar na cama e curtir um ao outro — disse Sango em tom de brincadeira. — Aposto que ele é fabuloso.

— Provavelmente.

E se confidenciasse que o casamento não envolve sexo? Pior, que estava grávida do irmão de Sesshomaru?

Kagome Higurashi, educada com valores morais rigo rosos, amiga... Estava pagando um preço alto por uma insensatez.

Ainda havia aqueles que discutiriam, dada a gran de atratividade, dinheiro e _status_ social de Sesshomaru...

— Qual é o seu problema?

— Porque não é o que sou nem o que quero ser.

Uma resposta complexa que nem chega a ser uma resposta.

— Nada a dizer? — Sango questionou e Kagome deu um sorriso frouxo.

— Tem algumas coisas que devem permanecer privadas.

— Ah, droga. Justo agora que achei que a conversa ia ficar interessante.

— Vamos falar de você para variar um pouco, ta?

— Uma palavra engloba tudo. Esperando. Pelo ho mem certo, pela vida certa, todos os meus sonhos rea lizados. Continuo procurando e não acho ninguém. Pelo menos, ninguém que queira compromisso.

— Talvez você esteja procurando nos lugares erra dos.

— Eu quero estrelas cadentes, pompa e circuns tâncias... Todas essas coisas de deixar a boca aberta. Mas talvez eu tenha de me conformar com o confor tável.

— E isso seria tão ruim? — Sango brincou.

— Fácil para você falar isso quando se tem o Sr. Magnífico.

Um celular tocou. Kagome checou o seu e viu que era Sesshomaru na linha.

— Terminando o dia?

Ela moveu o celular em direção a Sango.

—Tomando um café.

— Mande-me uma mensagem quando for embora. Até mais — e terminou a conversa.

— O homem?

— Como adivinhou?

— Chamando você para casa, né?

— Me lembrando de que não sou mais uma mulher solteira.

Sango revirou os olhos.

— Como se você fosse esquecer.

Já era o bastante. Kagome pagou a conta e pôs-se de a pé.

— Vamos?

A noite estava caindo. Elas andaram até o estacio namento para pegarem seus carros.

— Tenha um ótimo fim de semana. Vejo você na segunda.

Kagome entrou em seu Volkswagen e partiu para Rose Bay.

O sinal de trânsito estava contra ela quando parou em um cruzamento e sentiu um inexplicável formiga mento nos ombros e no pescoço.

Esquisito, muito esquisito. Era sábado a noite, pelo amor de Deus, havia carros em todas as direções.

A sensação permanecia apesar do esforço que fa zia para esquecer.

Auto-sugestão, ela racionalizou, enquanto acionava o controle para abrir os portões. Não havia nin guém a seguindo... Não checara o retrovisor várias vezes?

Kagome guardou o carro na garagem e entrou na casa. Um banho, trocar de roupa e alguma coisa para co mer seria bom.

Ela moveu-se em direção às escadas e parou abruptamente quando encontrou com Sesshomaru descendo a escada.

Jeans e uma camisa pólo preta deram a ele um vi sual diferente

— Oi — o cumprimento pareceu sem emoção. — Dia difícil?

— Apenas agitado.

— Steve preparou o jantar.

— O guarda-costas cozinha?

— Nos fins de semana, se a gente quiser comer em casa.

— Apenas um dos talentos dele?

— Por que não pergunta para ele?

— Ele não está na cozinha, está?

— Bem atrás de você, senhora.

Senhora foi demais. Alto, musculoso, jovem... E texano.

O homem que estava de pé olhando para ela tinha em torno de quarenta anos, altura mediana e corpo magro.

— Não era o que você esperava?

— Por favor, me diga que acertei sobre o jeito te xano?

— Nascido e criado em Dallas

— Graças a Deus.

Steve olhou para Sesshomaru.

— Acho que nos daremos muito bem.

— Daqui a pouco vocês vão dizer que são grandes amigos.

— Nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo — reve lou Sesshomaru.

— Mais mulheres obsessivas entre os esqueletos no seu armário, querido?

Ele pegou a mão dela, beijou-a no meio da palma... E observou seus olhos cintilarem.

Uma emoção que ela rapidamente disfarçou.

— Por que não vai se trocar? — perguntou ele com tranqüilidade. — O jantar vai sair em meia hora. De pois Steve vai dar algumas instruções a você.

Kagome olhou bem para os dois.

— Luto kick-box e sou faixa preta em karatê.

— Uma vantagem — Steve reconheceu dando um sorriso.

Quando ela chegou no andar de cima, ouviu a voz de Sesshomaru.

— Estarei aí em alguns minutos.

— Para esfregar as minhas costas? — as palavras saíram antes de ela pensar.

— É só pedir — como se fosse.

O rosto de Kagome ficou ruborizado com a resposta dele e ela praguejou contra sua língua afiada.

Vinte minutos depois, ela havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa os cabelos cacheados presos em um coque.

Quando Kagome se aproximou da cozinha, um aroma inebriante tomava conta do ar. Ela entrou e viu Sesshomaru inclinado sobre a bancada, segurando uma taça de vi nho enquanto Steve passava para uma baixela o que parecia ser um suculento cozido de carne.

— Que cheiro ótimo! Precisa de ajuda?

Steve apontou para um prato com diversos tipos de legumes e hortaliças.

— Você pode levar isso para a mesa que eu e Sesshomaru levamos o resto.

Ficou claro que os dois homens, além de patrão e empregado, eram amigos, e a troca de piadas durante a refeição tornou o clima tranqüilo e alegre.

Se o objetivo de Steve era deixá-la confortável, ele conseguiu, admitiu Kagome para si mesma. Embora o mesmo não pudesse ser dito sobre Sesshomaru, cuja simples presença era suficiente para deixar os nervos dela no modo autoproteção.

Por que era assim? Ela não podia estar atraída por ele, certamente? Pelo menos, não em nenhum sentido sexual. No entanto, os feromônios estavam traba lhando de modo sutil, provocando sua sensualidade de tal forma que poderia muito bem viver sem.

Só de olhar para ele causava-lhe isso. O jeito como ele se movia, seu perfil forte, as marcas de expressão em seus olhos e o contorno sensual de sua boca.

Ela teve uma rápida lembrança de como era seu to que, o breve deslizar da língua dele na dela.

Havia uma parte dela, escondida bem no fundo, que queria mais, muito mais. O toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, apalpando cada curva, explorando-a... Fazendo-a se sentir viva.

O cozido estava delicioso e a sobremesa de maçã também. Ela deu a Steve os cumprimentos que ele merecia.

Kagome recusou o café e tomou chá, depois insistiu em arrumar tudo, apesar dos protestos de Steve.

Os três arrumaram um pouco a cozinha antes de subirem para o escritório de Sesshomaru, onde a cena tornou-se estritamente de negócios.

— Nós precisamos tomar nota de algumas falhas possíveis na segurança. Sem exceções.

— Não acha que isso é um pouco exagerado?

— Não estamos lidando com uma pessoa racional. Kagura fará qualquer coisa para atingir seu objetivo. Até agora, ela já violou um mandado de restrição ju dicial em Melbourne. A recém-mudança de Sesshomaru para Sydney e o casamento agravaram a situação. Ela já voltou a morar aqui.

— Então, o que você propõe?

— Eu quero que você carregue um dispositivo de rastreamento. Um no seu carro e um com você.

— Você deve estar brincando!

Steve não respondeu.

— Você confere quando chegar na butique de ma nhã e quando for embora no fim do dia.

— Depois você vai me dizer que vamos ter um có digo secreto.

— Isso também. Ligado a mim, a Sesshomaru e a alguém da empresa de segurança.

Kagome olhou para um e para o outro.

— Não vou entrar nessa.

— Isso não é negociável — declarou Sesshomaru.

— A criança que eu carrego é tão importante?

— Mãe e filho.

Claro, porque sem a mãe não há criança.

Se ela não saísse de lá, diria algo repreensível. Além disso, havia dignidade no silêncio. Mas não acabava com o ressentimento... Raiva a retificou, pondo-se de pé e saindo. Parou, virou para Sesshomaru e o olhou com severidade.

Dane-se a dignidade.

— Eu odeio você.

A tentação de bater a porta foi quase irresistível, mas ela mostrou controle e fechou-a com um quase silencioso clique.

Deus do céu. Ela precisava de ar fresco no rosto e colocar para fora um pouco da raiva.

Droga tinha raiva dela mesma, de Inuyasha, de Sesshomaru. Para não mencionar o invasor cujas atitudes causa ram tal dano emocional.

Dano que achara que tinha resolvido. E tinha, ga rantiu a si mesma enquanto abria a porta da frente e saía para a noite.

Ela não precisava de um terapeuta para dizer que estava lutando uma batalha mental contra seu cora ção. Um coração que enterrara sob tantas camadas de proteção; dispensá-las estava fazendo-a sentir angús tia e dor.

Chegará o dia em que você vai descobrir o amor e precisará ultrapassar a última barreira.

A qual ela respondeu: sentir medo e mesmo assim continuar?

Você vai ter de se deixar levar. Desde então, e nos anos seguintes, ela se conven ceu de que nunca mais se permitiria ficar emocionalmente envolvida.

Agora ela estava metida em uma situação que não queria e um diabinho caprichoso tinha a intenção de virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

A lua estava alta e o céu escuro, com luz suficiente para que ela pudesse ver onde pisava. Os grandes portões de ferro que guardavam a propriedade esta vam fechados e eletronicamente trancados, mas ela não tinha a intenção de se aventurar na rua.

Atração física não era amor, nem de perto, racio nalizou caminhando pela grama.

Ele era tudo o que ela não gostava em um homem. Cruel, poderoso, inflexível. Sensível? Duvidava que ele tivesse alguma sensibilidade naquele corpo.

Ela andou mais um pouco e decidiu entrar.

Sesshomaru estava inclinado sobre o balaústre na base da escada. Sua expressão era indecifrável quando ela se aproximou.

— Já terminou?

Kagome levantou o queixo e lançou-lhe um olhar que teria abatido qualquer outro homem.

— Foi apenas uma volta para tomar ar fresco ou isso lhe causa algum problema? — ela levantou os ombros. — E se você sugerir que eu vá para a cama; agora, bato em você.

— Ia recomendar uma bebida quente.

Ela teve enorme satisfação em dizer a ele exatamente o que ele devia fazer com aquela recomenda ção, depois passou por ele e subiu as escadas.

O fato de ela ter ido para sua suíte, tirado a roupa e ido para a cama não tinha nada a ver com isso, porque ela tomou a decisão.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Iniciou da forma de sempre... Kagome estava em um quarto escuro, à noite, em um sono tranqüilo. Então, o som, tão suave que mal a arrancou de seu subcons ciente.

Veio de novo, um leve sibilar como se alguém ou algo roçasse nas cortinas perto da porta que levava à varanda de seu pequeno apartamento.

Ela abriu os olhos, percebeu um leve movimento e soube naquele segundo assustador que não estava mais sozinha no quarto.

O coração disparou quando o medo correu pelo seu corpo. Com certeza ele podia ouvi-lo. Ela podia. Feche seus olhos, respire com calma. Ele vai pen sar que você está dormindo. Não é isso o que a polícia aconselha... Não reaja?

O silêncio consumiu-a. Onde ele estava? Além de objetos de decoração, nada de valor havia em seu quarto.

Cada segundo parecia uma hora, e ela não conse guia detectar o menor som.

Ele estava perto. Ela podia senti-lo, sentir o odor de cigarro... E algo mais. Suor.

Por favor, por favor, ela implorou silenciosamen te. Apenas pegue o que quer e vá embora.

Houve um barulho mínimo quando ele abriu a ga veta de sua mesinha-de-cabeceira e um leve sussurro enquanto removia a caixa de jóias.

Vá, ela insistiu. Vá.

No instante seguinte, os cobertores foram arranca dos da cama e ela gritou quando aquelas mãos pesa das seguraram seu corpo.

Meu Deus, não. Foi um grito silencioso que não encontrou voz.

Então ela realmente gritou quando ele agarrou a barra do blusão de dormir, puxou-o para cobrir o ros to dela e depois enterrou os dentes em seus seios.

Ela lutou como um demônio, chutando e socando o que podia, depois gritou quando ele conseguiu se gurar seus braços e puxou-os com força para prendê-los acima de sua cabeça.

_Vagabunda._

O instinto de sobrevivência foi o responsável pelo desesperado golpe com o joelho que ela deu na viri lha dele. A mistura de exultação e medo, o gemido de dor dele, o alívio dela quando ele rolou para o chão.

Escapar era a idéia principal que se passava na mente dela. Para fora do quarto, do apartamento. Vá.

— Kagome — mãos sobre os ombros dela e ela lutou como uma fera.

Pelo amor de Deus. Saia.

Ela ainda lutava, tão presa ao pesadelo que ele tornara-se realidade.

Mas depois começou a mudar para um cenário que não lhe era familiar. Ela sabia o que vinha depois... E não era isso.

O invasor no seu pesadelo não a carregava. Nem a chamava pelo nome. O que...

Ela abriu os olhos e fechou-os em seguida para en tender o que se passava. Não estava mais escuro. Ela não estava em seu apartamento ou em um quarto de hotel. Ela estava na casa de Sesshomaru Taisho. Sentiu um alívio.

Alívio que durou pouco quando ela viu que não es tava na sua suíte... Mas na dele. E pior, sua camisola estava acima do que permitia a decência. E Sesshomaru não parecia estar usando nada além de uma toalha em volta da cintura.

— Com que freqüência você tem esses pesadelos?

Droga, ele pôde ouvir os gritos dela. O primeiro estremecera-o por dentro e o segundo, que ele pre senciou, mostrou o pavor, o choque esboçado no ros to pálido dela. Os olhos dela. Enquanto ele vivesse, nunca esqueceria aquela expressão.

— Me coloque no chão.

— Ainda não.

— Por favor.

O por favor funcionou. Mas ele apenas a pôs no chão e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

— Estou bem. Vou voltar para meu quarto.

Ela estava longe de estar bem. E, além disso, ele não a queria enfiada em uma suíte no lado oposto da casa e muito menos ser acordado por seus gritos.

— Você quer conversar sobre aquela noite?

— Já falei demais anos atrás.

— Mas os pesadelos ainda persistem.

Kagome sentiu um calafrio.

— Ocasionalmente.

— Você está gelada — sem dizer uma palavra, ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e aproximou-a de seu corpo.

Ele sentiu o cheiro do cabelo, o leve cheiro do per fume dela e encostou o queixo em sua testa.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou absolutamente imó vel, quase com medo de se mover. Ela se sentia tão... Bem. Sendo abraçada por ele, o leve cheiro de almís car de sua pele contra a sua face, a delicadeza debai xo da musculatura rígida.

Ela teve o estranho desejo de se afundar nele, de levantar as mãos e enganchá-las na nuca dele e puxar a cabeça dele em direção à sua.

Mas tal atitude era equivalente à loucura.

— Eu quero você perto. Onde eu possa vê-la... Ouvi-la durante a noite.

Sesshomaru sentiu-a ficar tensa e soltou-a, dando um passo para trás. Ele curvou-se e jogou os cobertores em cima da cama.

— Hoje você dormirá aqui.

Kagome olhou para ele e quase desejou não ter olhado. O corpo dele, seminu, era demais. Os ombros poderosos, o abdômen trabalhado, másculo demais para a tranqüilidade de qualquer mulher... Muito menos ela.

Dividir uma cama com ele? Ele era louco?

— Dormir com você não faz parte do trato.

— A palavra é dormir.

— E espera que eu confie em você?

— Tem minha palavra.

Ela vivera sozinha por anos, sem ninguém para abraçá-la, confortá-la, ajudar a acalmar uma lem brança quando esta voltasse para persegui-la.

— Eu prefiro voltar para meu quarto — ela afas tou-se dele e quase morreu quando ele a virou para encará-lo.

— Pelo amor de Deus.

Ele passou o braço por debaixo dos joelhos dela e a fez escorregar para a cama; puxou os lençóis e cur vou o corpo dela contra o seu.

— Relaxe.

Por favor. Como se aquilo fosse acontecer a qual quer momento.

E se ela lutasse, o que ele faria?

— Não vá.

Ele lia mentes?

— Confunda-me com qualquer outra pessoa du rante a noite e eu não me responsabilizarei por minha reação — pronunciou Kagome.

— Durma.

Ela mandou-o para o inferno em silêncio.

Minutos depois ela sentiu a respiração dele pro funda e esperou, contando os minutos até achar que estava seguro para retirar-se calmamente da cama.

Pelo menos, esse era o plano. Mas não aconteceu, pois cada vez que ela fazia um movimento sorrateiro, o braço dele segurava-a com firmeza.

Ele estava dormindo... Tinha certeza disso. Aquela respiração profunda, ritmada, não podia ser fingida.

Ou podia?

Mas havia algo inacreditavelmente confortável em ser abraçada daquele jeito. O calor humano, segu rança... Sentir-se segura. Era bom.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus, zombou de si mesma. Caia na real.

Havia pouca coisa que ela pudesse fazer para con trolar as loucas imagens que passavam por sua cabe ça. Como seria se ele roçasse os lábios em sua nuca? Envolvê-la nos braços e trilhar um caminho até seus seios e demorar-se lá, saboreá-los? Antes de traçar uma linha em direção a sua cintura e aproximar-se devagar para prová-la, acariciá-la.

E então penetrar nela... Ele caberia?

Basta! Controle-se.

Qual era seu problema? Esse sentimento... Era apenas hormônio. Nada a ver com o homem mesmo.

Tinha todos os motivos para odiar a maneira como ele invadiu, ameaçou e tomou conta de sua vida. E também o odiava pelo que tinha feito. E, também, por expô-la a Kagura.

Permanecer aqui, inerte, era impossível. Cinco minutos e ela tentaria se livrar dos braços dele.

Essa foi a última coisa da qual se lembrou. Quando acordou era de manhã, uma luz prateada infiltrava-se no quarto... E ela estava sozinha na cama.

Não houve o momento "ai-meu-deus". Ela lem brou-se com clareza do pesadelo e de sua conseqüência. Assim como se lembrou de ter adormecido nos braços de Sesshomaru.

Contudo, isso não aconteceria de novo.

Determinada, saiu debaixo das cobertas, voltou para sua suíte, tomou banho, vestiu um jeans e uma blusa e desceu até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

Não havia sinal de Sesshomaru, e ela disse a si mesma que estava agradecida por isso. Steve estava no terraço tomando café.

Ele se levantou e entrou na cozinha.

— Vou preparar seu café-da-manhã.

— Por favor — protestou Kagome. — Eu mesma pos so prepará-lo.

— Sesshomaru pediu para avisá-la que tomou o vôo da ma nhã para Melbourne. Estará de volta à noite.

A idéia de um dia livre de inquietações era defini tivamente atraente e o coração dela ficou mais leve.

— Você tem planos?

Ela interpretou as palavras dele em um instante.

— Como sair além dos portões trancados? — um revirar de olhos disse tudo. — Talvez, em poucas ho ras — primeiro tinha de checar alguns dados no laptop, e ligar para sua mãe. Depois disso, o dia era dela. — Preciso de permissão?

— Eu já instalei um dispositivo de rastreamento em seu carro. Preciso explicar algumas coisas e de pois você está livre para ir.

Kagome levantou as mãos e fez um gesto de mímica indicando aspas.

— O código secreto.

— Sugiro que você trate isso com seriedade.

— Entendido.

Ele ficou sério, quase um militar.

— Você acha que Sesshomaru me colocaria aqui tendo um gasto considerável por simples capricho?

Ela teve de concordar.

— Acho que não.

— Então, fique em alerta. Não banque a heroína e comunique o menor incidente. Mesmo que ache irre levante, explique detalhadamente.

— O que acontece com você e o Sesshomaru? Vocês lêem mentes?

— Expressões.

— E as minhas são particularmente claras?

— Descuidadas.

E ela achava que estava disfarçando tão bem!

— Foi apenas um sentimento,

— Nunca ignore um instinto. Não viu nada incon veniente? Um carro seguindo-a pela rua?

— Não. Eu chequei.

— Nos falaremos quando tiver tomado o café-da-manhã.

Ela atualizou os dados em seu laptop, telefonou para a mãe para o bate-papo habitual de domingo de manhã, depois pegou uma jaqueta, bolsa, as chaves e procurou Steve.

Logo depois, ela partiu para Darling Harbour, onde parou para olhar as lojas e passear um pouco.

Eram quase cinco horas quando se dirigiu para Rose Bay e em um impulso parou em seu apartamen to, viu que a pintura estava pronta, o revestimento completo e o novo carpete.

A questão que veio a sua cabeça era se devia man ter o apartamento vazio ou alugá-lo.

Decisões, ela pensou enquanto voltava para o car ro. Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção quando abriu a porta. Um papel, sem dúvida um panfleto, fora colo cado debaixo do limpador de pára-brisa; ela o remo veu e jogou no assento do carona.

O Lexus de Sesshomaru estava na garagem quando ela che gou em casa. Subiu ligeiramente as escadas para trocar de roupa antes de juntar-se aos homens para o jantar.

Cinco minutos para dar uma refrescada e estaria pronta em dez.

Ou estaria, mas quando abriu seu armário ele esta va vazio. O quê... Ela foi até a cômoda e puxou uma gaveta, depois as outras... Tudo vazio.

Onde?

— Eu passei tudo para minha suíte.

Kagome virou-se para encarar o dono da voz macia. Sesshomaru estava encostado no batente da porta.

Calma, devia se manter calma, ela advertiu silen ciosamente.

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque é lá que você vai dormir daqui para a frente.

Ele observou aqueles olhos azuis adquirirem uma cor de fogo. Naquele momento, não havia dúvi da alguma sobre sua raiva.

— Você pode simplesmente mudá-las de volta. Ou melhor, eu irei.

— Perfeitamente — ele permaneceu de pé em um lado e ela passou quase encostando nele. — Apenas esteja certa de que as mudarei de novo.

— Então ambos ficaremos muito ocupados.

— Parece que sim.

Enfurecida, Kagome entrou na suíte de Sesshomaru... E parou ao ver que a cama dele havia sido afastada do centro para acomodar uma outra. Intencionalmente para ela. Bem, ele podia arrumar tudo de novo. De jeito ne nhum dividiria aquela suíte com dele.

Ela foi até o armário mais próximo e, quando des cobriu que era dele, foi até outro; juntou tudo em ca bides e carregou-os de volta para a ala oposta da casa, onde os enfiou dentro do armário.

Levou três viagens para trazer tudo de volta. Por um momento, quase decidiu que não jantaria mais, mas estava com fome.

Steve estava cuidando de um churrasco no terraço quando se juntou a ele e Sesshomaru. Os bifes pareciam deli ciosos.

Kagome pegou um bife pequeno, colocou salada no prato e passou-o para Sesshomaru com a intenção de interpre tar o papel da esposa educada.

— Então, como foi em Melbourne?

— Uma viagem urgente a pedido de Inu Taisho. Você es tava dormindo quando parti.

— Sem problemas, espero — ela devia se preo cupar?

A luz realçava as feições de Sesshomaru.

— A partir de amanhã, quero que use o Porsche.

— Eu tenho meu próprio e perfeito carro.

O Porsche muito bacana e fino estacionado na ga ragem não era dela, e Kagome lhe disse isso.

— Pegue ele.

— E se eu não quiser?

Droga, ela dava trabalho.

— Você quer discutir?

— Você quer submissão?

Ele ficou dividido entre rir ou sacudi-la.

— Deus me livre.

Steve ocupou-se de limpar a churrasqueira quando eles terminaram de comer e Kagome juntou os pratos, utensílios e levou-os para a cozinha.

— Farei isso — Steve a seguiu e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você cozinhou, eu vou limpar. Vá ter a "con versa de homens" com Sesshomaru.

— Ele está em uma ligação.

— Então, descanse um pouco.

Ele levantou as mãos.

— Tudo bem. Mas quando tiver acabado, vou apresentá-la ao cachorro.

Cachorro? Impossível não ser um cachorro doméstico pequeno, mimoso e fofinho que ela pudesse abraçar. Imaginou um poodle miniatura, um maltês...

— De que raça?

— Pastor alemão.

Kagome sorriu.

— Claro. E ele tem nome?

— Czar.

Outro macho. Ela estava rodeada deles.

— Me dê cinco minutos.

Ele era um lindo animal, e ela se apaixonou na hora.

— Vamos dar uma volta?

Bem treinado, Czar obedecia a todos os comandos e olhava para ela apaixonadamente quando o acariciava e estendia a mão... Que ele lambia, depois ofe recia sua pata dianteira. Ela riu.

— Você é simplesmente maravilhoso.

— É seu.

Kagome olhou para Steve.

— Outra medida de proteção?

— Isso a incomoda?

Talvez porque até algumas semanas atrás sua vida girava em torno de seu trabalho, do lazer e de suas atividades esportivas. Era uma vida boa, ela fora fe liz, houvera satisfação em dirigir um negócio de su cesso que ela adorava.

Agora, por acidente, estava grávida do filho de Inuyasha, casada com o irmão dele e sob possível amea ça da ex-amante tresloucada de seu marido.

— Está faltando alguma informação?

— A amizade entre você e Sesshomaru...

— Onde, quando, como? — Steve antecipou.

— Sim.

— Nova York, dez anos atrás, através de amigos em comum.

— Sucinto.

— É o meu treinamento na Marinha.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Isso explica.

— Achei que explicaria.

Juntos eles retomaram para a casa e Steve deu-lhe boa noite.

Kagome checou as horas quando subiu as escadas.

Um banho rápido, dormir cedo depois de ler um bom livro pareciam razoáveis para terminar o dia, e com isso em mente entrou em sua suíte, caminhou em direção ao banheiro... E parou.

Seus produtos de uso pessoal, que ela havia colo cado sobre a penteadeira, não estavam mais à vista.

Sesshomaru não deve ter mudado suas coisas de novo, com certeza?

Uma rápida inspeção no armário mostrou que sim.

A cômoda também tinha sido esvaziada.

Droga!

A raiva subiu-lhe à cabeça e ela entrou enfurecida na suíte principal e começou ajuntar suas roupas. Quando ela retornou, ele estava em pé no quarto.

— Indo a algum lugar?

Ela quis bater nele e teria se seus braços não esti vessem cheios de roupas.

— Você não entende? Não vou dormir nesse quar to com você.

— Você quer perder tempo e energia... — ele deixou as palavras soltas no ar. — Cada vez que você levar essas roupas para a suíte de hóspedes, eu as trarei de volta.

— Será interessante ver quem cansará primeiro.

— De fato — ele observou-a com um olhar de ir ritação quando ela passou por ele e desapareceu pela porta.

Sesshomaru não estava lá quando ela voltou minutos depois.

Terceira viagem e ela tinha terminado.

— De todos os homens chauvinistas... As palavras lhe faltaram.

Bem, aquilo não era exatamente verdade, Kagome desconsiderou enquanto ajustava a temperatura da água e entrava no boxe. Ela tinha um repertório de descrições nada agradáveis para jogar na cara dele.

Isso foi um pouco antes de ela desligar a torneira e pegar a toalha. Ela esticou a mão para alcançar o blu são de dormir, mas descobriu que não o tinha trazido para o banheiro.

Em um rápido movimento, enrolou a toalha no corpo e entrou no quarto para encontrar seu vingador encostado na cômoda.

— Procurando alguma coisa?

Se ele pegara suas roupas...

Ela fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente devagar.

— Você está se divertindo com isso, não está?

— Particularmente não.

— Eu quero matar você.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em tom de escárnio.

— Você não está exatamente vestida para brigar.

Kagome lançou-se sobre ele e gritou quando ele a pe gou no colo e a carregou para fora do quarto. Ela mi rou um soco no ombro dele.

— Me coloque no chão, seu demônio!

— Em breve.

Kagome levantou o punho para um outro ataque.

— Não.

Foi esse aparente aviso perigoso que deu a ela sen so para parar. Logo depois, ele a soltou no chão de sua suíte.

Ela era uma bola de fúria.

— Eu não quero ficar aqui.

— Você pode escolher... Entre essa cama e a minha.

Ela lutou por controle e o administrou... Mal.

— Eu o odeio.

— Isso você já disse — ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo e olhou-a com atenção. — Tenho de trabalhar. Não planeje mais uma viagem para o outro lado da casa. Eu a trarei de volta.

Amanhã, porém, era outro dia, e oferecia uma nova batalha.

À beira do sono, uma voz provocou... Mas quem ganhará a guerra?

Era tarde quando Sesshomaru voltou para o quarto. As lu zes estavam baixas, mas não o suficiente para que não pudesse ver a pequena figura feminina curvada na menor das camas.

Ele deixou seu olhar contemplar os delicados tra ços dela, a pele macia de creme, a boca entreaberta.

Linda, ele reconheceu. Independente e com uma força interior admirável. Vulnerável, ele acrescen tou, ciente da mistura fora do comum.

Ele escolhera fazer uma vida com ela. Por causa do filho que ela carregava. Mas isso não era exatamente verdade. Ele estava intrigado e fora desafiado por ela, cativado de um jeito que o surpreendera.

Havia uma parte dele que queria abrandar a dor no passado dela; reconstruir sua confiança e fazer com que ela o enxergasse como um amigo. Explorar o que o futuro podia oferecer.

Algo que levaria tempo.

Controle... Ele tinha.

E era um homem muito paciente.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Kagome acordou com o barulho do chuveiro. Levou um tempo para se orientar e perceber onde estava. Não era sua suíte, mas a de Sesshomaru. Graças a Deus, não na cama dele.

Que horas eram?

Cedo o bastante para não ter de levantar nos próxi mos vinte minutos. Entretanto, não queria estar ali de jeito nenhum quando Sesshomaru saísse do banho.

Pôs-se de pé, vestiu um robe, foi para o banheiro da outra suíte e não saiu até que tivesse tomado ba nho, se vestido parcialmente e feito a maquiagem.

Sesshomaru estava arrumando a gravata quando ela o en controu.

Até. Você pode fazer isso.

— Oi.

Ele parecia másculo demais para sua paz de espíri to. Calças escuras, a camisa branca ressaltando a lar gura de seus ombros, a vitalidade que ele emanava sem muito esforço.

Um poder de sedução para ser avaliado.

E no quarto?

Ela não queria pensar sobre isso.

— Dormiu bem?

Ele sim, sabendo que ela estava a uma distância al cançável.

— Sim — isso foi uma surpresa, pois ela não se lembrava de como tinha acordado. Em seguida, desapareceu dentro do closet, deixou a porta entreaberta, escolheu um terninho e terminou de se arrumar. De pois, desceu para a cozinha.

— Sesshomaru já saiu. Reunião cedo — Steve explicou. Ela se sentia muito bem disposta. Era segunda-feira, o sol estava brilhando e tinha a semana pela fren te. Também precisava checar a agenda e marcar uma consulta com o obstetra.

—Você vai pegar o Porsche — Steve lembrou-a quando estava pronta para sair. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu me sentiria melhor se fizesse um _test-drive_ com ele antes de encarar o habitual horário de _rush_ da manhã. Hoje à noite? — persuadiu Kagome. — Prometo que o usarei amanhã.

O tráfego parecia pior do que o usual até chegar à butique e começar a recolher sua bolsa, o laptop e no tar o pedaço de papel que encontrara preso ao limpa dor de pára-brisa na noite anterior.

Uma propaganda de desconto de pizza? "Compre um a pizza e leve um refrigerante?"

Quase o amassou para jogar fora quando algo — curiosidade, instinto? — a fez desdobrá-lo.

A página estava em branco, com exceção de uma palavra garranchada de batom vermelho brilhante. "Vagabunda".

Kagura. Só podia ser.

Veio a sua cabeça a idéia de que vinha sendo ob servada, seguida.

Há quanto tempo? Desde que a fotografia de seu jantar com Sesshomaru aparecera no jornal? Ou isso começou quando Sesshomaru se mudara de Melbourne para Sydney?

Por um momento, ficou horrorizada, depois o bom senso lhe trouxe a razão.

Tudo o que Kagome tinha de fazer era ficar mais vigi lante sempre que estivesse sozinha.

E sobre o bilhete... entregaria a Steve à noite.

O dia correu como planejado. Sango estava trans bordando de alegria por ter conhecido um homem em um encontro às escuras.

— Ele é legal...

— Estou feliz por você.

— Obrigada. Nós vamos pegar um cinema hoje.

Kagome estava mais calma quando o dia terminou.

Durante todo o dia, um leve nervosismo deixou-a an gustiada, e ela se achou checando a entrada da loja cada vez que a campainha soara, questionando a si mesma se ou quando Kagura apareceria.

Ela questionou se era sensato pedir a Sango que fi casse por mais tempo.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Kagome experimentou um sentimento de apreensão quando fechou a loja e an dou até o carro. A área estava bem iluminada e havia pessoas em volta.

Tudo correu bem. Nenhum papel preso no pára-brisa do carro e ninguém pronto para surpreendê-la. Embora o tráfego estivesse congestionado, nenhum carro esteve colado à traseira do seu e também nin guém a seguiu quando ela virou na rua de Sesshomaru.

O Lexus e o Porsche estavam na garagem quando ela entrou.

A prioridade era trocar de roupa, colocar algo mais confortável. Ela sentiu necessidade de comer algo, um lanche, uma fruta, qualquer coisa para abrandar o enjôo.

Sesshomaru estava trocando de roupa quando entrou no quarto, e rapidamente ela desviou a atenção do peito musculoso. Das coxas poderosas, da cueca preta...

Esse negócio de dividir quarto teria de acabar. Ela valorizava sua privacidade e, além disso, nunca so breviveria emocionalmente se continuasse dando en contrões com ele durante todo o tempo.

— Teve um bom dia?

Como ela responderia? Ir para a briga ou esperar até depois do jantar para a confrontação?

— Mais ou menos.

— Explique o mais ou menos.

— A gente pode adiar o relatório para depois do jantar? Gostaria de trocar de roupa e comer primeiro.

— Cinco minutos. A versão condensada — propôs ele com voz meiga.

— Não vou dividir essa suíte com você. Alguém deixou um bilhete no meu pára-brisa.

— Dividir ou não a suíte não é negociável. Expli que o bilhete.

— Em uma palavra: "vagabunda".

Ele passou o dedo pelo queixo de Kagome e de novo ob servou que as pupilas dela dilataram-se a seu toque. Ele quis puxá-la para si, saborear aquela boca deliciosa e tranqüilizá-la. Quase o fez, mas ela cuspiria fogo.

— Me diga que você não jogou o papel fora?

— Está no carro — ela deu um passo para trás, aliviada quando ele a deixou ir. — E eu insisto em ter meu quarto de volta.

— Sobre isso estamos resolvidos.

— Sua casa, suas regras?

— Chame isso do que você quiser.

Kagome esbravejou e entrou no closet.

Quando ela saiu o quarto estava vazio. Em um pis car de olhos pegou suas roupas e transferiu para o outro quarto.

O jantar já havia sido preparado por Maria. Diante do convite de Steve, pegou as chaves do Porsche para familiarizar-se com ele. Depois levou Czar para pas sear pelo jardim.

Passavam das nove quando ela subiu para tomar banho e se preparar para dormir. Não havia sinal de Sesshomaru e ela não sabia se xingava ou gritava quando des cobriu que suas roupas haviam sido removidas mais uma vez.

Desista. Mas não era questão de ganhar ou perder. E sim questão de independência... a dela.

Mas sua persistência não estava dando em nada.

Além disso, estava cansada, sem disposição para brigar com ele... pelo menos, não aquela noite.

Pensar em quando Kagura atacaria novamente era um jogo que Kagome não queria jogar e, embora a apari ção da mulher fosse inevitável, esperar isso aconte cer não estava fazendo nenhum favor a seu sistema nervoso.

Um convite para comparecer à _première_ de um filme estrangeiro não a empolgava, pois seu conhe cimento de francês restringia-se a poucas frases e palavras.

No entanto, a noite era um evento social, com ren da direcionada a uma instituição de caridade que a Corporação Taisho apoiava.

A presença dele atraiu olhares imediatos e ela en tendia o porquê. Além do fato de ser o herdeiro da Taisho e estar na lista dos benfeitores ricos, Sesshomaru possuía um tipo físico que emanava sensualidade e ti nha o poder de chamar atenção. Especialmente das mulheres.

Atraente nem chegava perto, ela admitiu enquanto aceitava uma taça de suco de laranja de um garçom que estava passando.

Entre as pessoas havia vários rostos familiares. Ela observou os cumprimentos afetados, as roupas das mulheres, certa de que podia pôr um nome na maioria... dizer a diferença entre um genuíno estilista e uma cópia.

— Está se divertindo?

— Claro, querido.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru brilharam com humor quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

— Você está indo tão bem.

— Obrigada.

— Sesshy.

Kagome ouviu a voz, reconheceu-a e virou-se para en carar sua dona.

Linda em sua aparência superficial, ela concordou, e chamando atenção como poucas mulheres conse guiam. O vestido era um Versace, a maquiagem per feita e o cabelo... Um rio negro de seda até a cintura.

Kagura. Em pessoa.

Era um lugar público com muitos convidados. Sesshomaru seria forçado a bancar o educado.

Mas ele mal inclinou a cabeça.

Meu Deus.

— Não vai me apresentar sua esposa? — pergun tou Kagura.

Uma mulher capaz de comer um homem vivo! Ela estava transando com os olhos... se isso fosse possível.

Kagome quis virar e ir embora. Os dedos de Sesshomaru pren deram-se aos dela, quase como se ele sentisse a inten ção dela.

— Nós já nos conhecemos — Kagome controlou a si tuação com calma, odiando estar naquela posição in vejada.

Kagura alfinetou-a com o olhar.

— Jura?

Ela ousava confrontar?

— Você visitou minha butique sexta-feira passa da — uma vez que começou, por que não partir para o ataque? — Você me seguiu em duas ocasiões e dei xou um bilhete inflamado no meu pára-brisa.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Sabe, sim — concluiu Kagome. — Será interessan te se a polícia combinar as impressões digitais encon tradas no bilhete com as suas.

— Ciúme não é uma característica atraente — opi nou Kagura com uma doçura excessiva.

— Também acho — o _touché_ estava deliberado e Kagura franziu os olhos e virou-se para Sesshomaru.

— Estou um tanto decepcionada por não ter aten dido minhas ligações, querido.

— Por que eu faria isso?

A voz dele estava tão fria quanto uma placa de gelo. Tranqüila, mortal, letal.

— Nós temos uma história — Kagura passou a unha esmaltada na manga do paletó dele e fez um biquinho sedutor.

— Você tem uma imaginação fértil — o desprezo debochado dele teria derrubado qualquer mulher. Mas Kagura parecia imune.

O biquinho aumentou.

— Devo entrar em detalhes na frente de sua mu lher?

— Seria um esforço em vão — disse Kagome. — Veja você, não me importo com o passado de Sesshomaru.

— Notável.

— Não é? — esquivou-se Kagome e reclamou quando Sesshomaru a afastou.

— Não preciso ser socorrida — o protesto era sincero.

— Não estava levando a nada.

Naquele momento, a campainha soou como um aviso para os convidados tomarem seus lugares e Kagome olhou em direção ao auditório do cinema, onde poderia relaxar sem precisar manter a farsa.

Com certeza Kagura não conseguira reservar um assento perto. Espero que Deus não permita que o lu gar dela seja próximo aos deles.

Os lugares foram rapidamente tomados. Nenhuma das cadeiras próximas das deles foi ocupada por Kagura.

A tradução do filme era feita por legendas, embora não estivesse em sincronia com os lábios do ator, o que provocava uma leve distorção.

Kagome ficou tão fascinada com o sofrimento pelo amor não correspondido, gestuais e linguagem cor poral que levou tempo para notar que os dedos de Sesshomaru permaneciam entrelaçados aos dela. Algo que ela tentou corrigir, mas ele apertou sua mão, dificultando que ela a soltasse.

Uma outra tentativa fracassou e ela pressionou as unhas contra os nós dos dedos dele, em sinal de avi so. Sem sucesso.

Então qual era a grande questão? Manter o equilí brio em relação a uma coisa.

— Você não curtiu o filme? — eles alcançaram o lobby e andaram em direção à entrada principal.

— Diferente do que esperava.

— Ao invés de leve e feliz com todos os finais bem resolvidos? — provocou Sesshomaru.

— Claro. No entanto, a fotografia era boa.

Não houve sinal de kagura quando saíram do lobby nem quando andaram até o carro.

Passado, mas não esquecido, supôs Kagome, e então perguntou-se qual seria o próximo movimento da mulher... e quando.

— Acho que me deve uma explicação — começou ela enquanto Sesshomaru dirigia.

Ele a olhou de relance.

— Kagura?

— Quem mais?

— Nós nos conhecemos por meio de amigos em comum, jantamos juntos, nos encontramos novamen te em uma festa. Depois disso ela começou a aparecer em todos os eventos sociais em que eu pudesse estar.

— Você teve um relacionamento com ela?

— Por pouco tempo.

— E você terminou?

Ele não tentou disfarçar os fatos.

— Com certa dificuldade.

Kagome podia imaginar. Kagura persistiu.

— Telefonemas, torpedos, convites... todos os quais você ignorou. Depois a perseguição começou. Isto a influenciou na decisão de...

— Casar com você?

Ela devia ficar aliviada?

— Kagura quer você. É obcecada por você.

— Estou comprometido.

Mas por que isto gerava um redemoinho de emo ções? Era louco, insano ser presa da sensualidade da quele homem. O perfume dele agia como um afrodisía co, provocando os sentidos dela, criando pensamentos maliciosos que não tinham lugar em sua vida.

Ela queria manter o controle... sobre suas emo ções. Se ela perdesse o controle, não teria ninguém para pegá-la quando caísse.

— Em um casamento que é meramente decorativo.

— Que cabe a ambos.

Cabia? Ela já não tinha mais certeza.

Quando Sesshomaru passou pelos portões as luzes se acen deram dentro da casa, dando-lhes as boas-vindas. Foi... reconfortante, admitiu Kagome quando eles entra ram na sala.

— Vá subindo. Preciso checar os e-mails. Fuso horário — explicou Sesshomaru.

Isso foi uma hora antes de ele subir as escadas e entrar na suíte. Por um momento, ele se perguntou se ela forçara a independência e se retirara para o outro lado da casa. Mas a cama da lado da dele estava ocu pada, o corpo delgado de Kagome enrolado sob os cober tores.

Ela parecia indefesa dormindo, suas feições claras contra os cabelos pretos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, e ele resistiu bravamente ao impulso de ir para baixo dos cobertores e agarrá-la.

Mas tal atitude faria com que ela acordasse agressiva e derramasse sua ira feminina sobre ele. Isso também o faria perder qualquer terreno que conse guira ganhar.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

.

Houve uma sensação de alívio quando o dia chegou ao fim sem contratempos. O dia de trabalho agitado e a volta para casa não deram a Kagome motivos para preo cupação, nem a perturbou saber que Sesshomaru estava jan tando com uns associados na cidade.

Chegar em casa tarde podia significar qualquer coisa. Ela decidiu passear com Czar pelo jardim an tes de preparar uma salada e, depois de comer, tomar banho e deitar para ler um livro. Ela leu um pouco, depois apagou a luz e caiu em um sono profundo e sem sonhos do qual não despertou até da manhã.

Sesshomaru estava sentado à mesa do café-da-manhã quando ela entrou na cozinha.

— Noite bem-sucedida?

Ele parecia descansado, energizado e incrivelmen te másculo.

Ele deu um sorriso meio cínico.

— Nós conseguimos eliminar as dificuldades e concluímos que não é possível chegar a um acordo sobre alguns aspectos.

— Mais ou menos, então?

— Poderia ter sido melhor — aludiu ele com frieza. —Você está livre essa noite?

Sesshomaru recostou na cadeira e a olhou com certa curio sidade.

— O que tem em mente?

— Jantar no Ritz-Carlton. Eu não deixo de pagar uma aposta — ele disse.

— Nosso encontro... Com a condição de que eu di rija, faça o pedido, pague e leve você em casa.

— Troca de papéis? — ela o divertia como nenhu ma outra mulher.

— Você vai contestar?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Vou fazer uma reserva. As sete está bom para você?

— Claro — ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela pegou a bolsa, o laptop e andou até a porta.

— Hoje à noite.

Seria, Sesshomaru pensou enquanto vestia o paletó e pre parava-se para segui-la, uma noite interessante.

Ele a estava esperando no hall de entrada quando ela desceu as escadas um pouco depois das sete e meia, usando um vestido de chiffon drapeado com es tampa floral. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto com al guns cachos soltos nos dois lados do rosto e a única jóia que usava era um par de brincos esplêndidos.

— Gosto de homens pontuais. Vamos?

Sesshomaru estendeu o braço.

— Depois de você.

Escolhas, ela refletiu quando entraram na gara gem. Ela preferia seu Volkswagen, mas duvidava que aquele homem alto se acomodaria com conforto den tro dele.

O Porsche ganhou. Ela desligou o alarme, abriu a porta do carona e indicou que ele podia entrar.

— Essa troca de papéis não está indo longe demais?

— Prometo que não vou constranger sua masculi nidade em público — disse ela solenemente e ouviu o risinho dele.

O restaurante tinha muitas reservas, muitas pes soas ocupando o espaço do bar, e Kagome escolheu, en tão, ir direto para a mesa que reservara. Já sentados, ela consultou o garçom de vinhos, perguntou a prefe rência de Sesshomaru e fez o pedido.

— Você já fez isso antes — disse Sesshomaru

— Claro.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Inuyasha era seu parceiro no crime.

— Verdade — ela lembrou a alegria que eles compartilhavam.

O garçom serviu o vinho e começou seu discurso, consentindo que o cavalheiro degustasse quando a madame recusou.

Quando chegou a vez de escolher o menu, ela o examinou com cuidado e sugeriu uma entrada.

— Posso pedir pão?

— Naturalmente. De ervas, alho, bruschetta, árabe?

— Árabe, com hommus?

Kagome chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

— Você está se divertindo com isso — declarou Sesshomaru e viu a clara expressão maliciosa nos olhos dela.

— E você não?

— Isso é uma troca saudável.

— Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo.

Ele quis rir, mas deu apenas um sorrisinho.

— Me conte sobre um dia na vida de Sesshomaru Taisho.

— Você realmente quer saber sobre isso? O ho mem ou o executivo?

Ela levantou o copo e tomou um gole de água.

— O último.

O homem estava sempre presente, invadindo os pensamentos, os sonhos, a vida dela. Muito perto, perto demais.

— Reuniões, dentro e fora do escritório, telefone mas de consulta, decisões. Lidando com percalços, atrasos, frustrações associadas a diferentes fusos ho rários de regiões do mundo todo. Associados, gerentes, assistentes pessoais, secre tárias.

—Algumas das quais tinham de ser mulheres. Atraentes? Elas tinham algo pelo patrão, flertavam com ele? Visavam a algo mais?

— Sim — concordou Sesshomaru. — E não.

Kagome levantou a sobrancelha.

— Não por não terem vontade de tentar, suponho eu.

Ela também podia brincar de ler mentes.

O garçom serviu a entrada e Kagome comeu com prazer.

— Sua vez.

— Um dia na vida de Kagome... — ela quase disse "Higurashi" — Taisho? Clientes agradáveis, con sumidoras difíceis de agradar, entregas atrasadas, es toque indisponível. Os ocasionais furtos, lidar com as pessoas que compram uma peça, usam naquela noite e depois voltam no dia seguinte com a desculpa de que não caiu bem e exigem um crédito.

— O ditado "o cliente está sempre certo" não se aplica?

— Não quando o cliente foi fotografado usando a roupa em público...

— Ah!

Durante o prato principal, Kagome puxou assunto sobre viagens, países que ela já visitara, aqueles que gostariam de conhecer.

— Paris é uma loucura. Áustria para esquiar. Lon dres, Milão para os desfiles de moda. Veneza, Roma, Nova York. Acho que você viaja tanto que nem é mais uma aventura. Apenas longos vôos, suítes de hotel, intensas reuniões de negócios com pouco ou nenhum tempo para atividades sociais ou lazer.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho e depois água.

— Você não dá um tempo... Nunca? Algum tempo que envolva pouco ou nenhum contato com o mundo dos negócios?

— Raramente.

— Sempre trabalho e nunca diversão?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Você quer detalhes sobre diversão? Romances?

Deviam ser poucos. Ele tinha o olhar de um homem que conhecia as mulheres e levara muitas para a cama. Esse pensamento a incomodou mais do que imaginava.

— Duvido que possa lembrar de todas — disse ela com doçura.

— Você acha que houve muitas?

— Preferia não responder, porque qualquer coisa que eu diga — parou de falar propositadamente, sorriu com graciosidade e pediu o cardápio de sobremesas.

— Se você tem uma boca boa para doce, o pudim é...

— De morrer?

— Humm — concordou Kagome com um sorriso ca loroso.

— Eu vou de compota de frutas frescas.

Tomaram café e chá, no caso de Kagome, e quando o garçom apresentou a nota, ela o precedeu indicando que deveria ser dada a ela.

— Já que você insiste.

Minutos depois ela fez sinal para que o manobrista pegasse o carro.

— Obrigado pela noite agradável — disse Sesshomaru com tranqüilidade.

— De nada.

Eles entraram juntos em casa e ela subiu as escadas...

— Você se esqueceu de uma coisa.

Ela se virou, uma leve surpresa marcou sua expressão quando ele andou em sua direção.

— Não é nessa hora que você me dá um beijo de boa noite?

Ele estava brincando... Não estava?

Kagome hesitou, depois ergueu o corpo e deu um beijo no rosto dele. Pelo menos era essa a intenção, mas ele virou o rosto, e a boca de Kagome juntou-se à dele.

Ele não permitiu que ela tivesse a oportunidade de puxar a cabeça de volta. Em vez disso, ele segurou cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e transformou o breve toque em algo a mais.

Muito mais. Uma dança lenta, exploratória, completamente sensual... Intensa. Um sabor de paixão eletrificante e tão intoxicante quanto um sofisticado champanhe.

Meu Deus, se ele beijava assim, como seria fazen do amor?

_Não vá até lá._

Ela não tivera idéia de quanto tempo o beijo durou trinta segundos, cem... Mais.

Quando ele a soltou, ela só conseguiu ficar ali, parada, olhando para ele, em um silêncio atordoante.

Ele passou os dedos com suavidade pelo rosto dela e pousou-os de leve em sua boca.

— Durma bem.

Ela continuou parada ali quando ele virou-se em direção ao escritório, e só depois de ouvir o clique imperceptível da porta fechando foi para a suíte.

Dormir nunca foi mais distante. Os lábios dela, a boca... Droga, o corpo inteiro estava incandescente com um calor sensual.

Não era justo.

Trabalhar trazia uma distração necessária e, a cada dia que se passava, Kagome tornou-se mais tranqüila em compartilhar a grande suíte principal.

Ajudava o fato de existirem lá dois banheiros e dois _closets_ espaçosos. A privacidade individual po dia ser mantida. Embora viver em tal intimidade sig nificasse que ela estava constantemente ciente da presença de Sesshomaru.

Os cobertores jogados na cama dele, as roupas que usara durante o dia no cabideiro. O aroma da colônia dele. O cheiro fresco de sabonete que sai do banheiro dele espalhando-se pelo ar depois de cada banho.

Naquela noite, não foi nada diferente enquanto ela dava os toques finais em sua maquiagem.

Sesshomaru de pé, nu da cintura para cima enquanto vestia as calças. Uma olhada rápida já bastava para deixá-la louca. Pele bronzeada sobre fortes músculos que se flexionavam a cada movimento que ele fazia.

Naquele momento, ele levantou a cabeça e os olhos ficaram vidrados uns nos outros, unidos por al guns segundos infinitesimais.

Kagome forçou-se a pronunciar um casual "não vou demorar" antes de desaparecer dentro do closet.

O vestido que escolhera usar era de seda azul-escura, com corpete de miçangas bordadas e sapatos de salto agulha feita à mão. Acrescentou um último to que ao visual com um par de brincos de diamante em forma de gota.

Depois entrou no quarto e viu Sesshomaru parado com tranqüilidade, irresistível demais para a paz de espí rito de qualquer mulher.

Especialmente ela.

— Pronta para ir?

Kagome pegou sua bolsa e deu um sorriso atordoante.

— Hora da festa.

— Tem só uma coisa.

Ele foi para o lado dela e Kagome recorreu ao humor como mecanismo de defesa.

— Batom nos meus dentes? Rímel borrado?

— Você está linda — uma beleza que vinha de dentro, acrescentou ele para si.

Meu Deus. Sesshomaru tinha idéia de como ele a afetava?

— Obrigada.

Ela deixou seus olhos passearem por aquela mol dura vestida de forma impecável.

— Também acho que as mulheres vão brigar em massa por sua atenção.

— Não seja tão exagerada.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso enquanto des ciam as escadas.

— É mesmo?

O trânsito estava lento e uma fila de carros aguar dava o tíquete do estacionamento do hotel.

A festa beneficente do Hospital Royal de Crianças era um evento social glamouroso.

Qualquer um que estava lá era alguém, e ela reconheceu várias de suas clientes.

Premonição ou um instinto finalmente aguçado? Kagome perguntava-se enquanto seus olhos percorriam o salão.

Kagura apareceria de última hora?

Os convites tinham se esgotado há semanas e a única forma de entrar seria sua habilidade de conven cer alguém que ainda tivesse um convite para dividir com ela.

Naquele momento, as portas para o enorme salão foram completamente abertas, os convidados foram convocados a tomarem seus lugares e Kagome se permi tiu um suspiro de alívio quando chegaram em sua mesa reservada.

Má hora, dada à aparição de Kagura no último mi nuto antes de o mestre-de-cerimônias subir ao palco.

O cabelo deslumbrante da mulher fazia com que ela se destacasse de qualquer outra presente. Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente para chamar a aten ção, Kagura escolhera usar um vestido preto... Frente única que se moldava perfeitamente às suas curvas. O efeito era tão excepcional, tão atordoante, que sem dúvida alguma acelerava o coração de qualquer ho mem... Assim como outra parte da anatomia masculi na.

Havia duas cadeiras vagas na mesa ao lado e Kagome observava com fascinação ela andar em direção a eles.

O mestre-de-cerimônias atrasou o início de seu discurso até que Kagura e seu acompanhante estives sem sentados.

Pior, Kagura sentou-se exatamente na linha de vi são de Kagome. A mesma linha de visão de Sesshomaru.

Seria, concluiu Kagome, uma noite dos infernos.

Uma afirmação suavizada, pois Kagome jogaria com todas as artimanhas que conhecia. Sem dúvida algu ma, somente para o benefício de Sesshomaru.

Uma lembrança do que eles haviam compartilha do... E ainda podiam compartilhar?

Kagome disse a si mesma que não se importava.

Conversou com alguns convidados que comparti lhavam sua mesa. Embora depois disso não conse guisse lembrar nem o assunto nem sua contribuição na conversa.

A leve dor nas costas que persistira indo e voltan do durante o dia, de repente intensificou-se em uma enorme dor que se espalhou e ela movimentou-se um pouco na esperança de abrandá-la.

Talvez ajudasse se ela levantasse e se movimen tasse um pouco. Uma ida ao lavabo?

O café já havia sido servido quando ela finalmente retornou ao salão e vários convidados trocavam de lugar em mesas diferentes enquanto outros iam em direção à porta principal.

— Hora de partir?

— Por favor — Kagome concordou com a rápida su gestão de Sesshomaru.

O olhar dele intensificou-se quando alcançou as feições pálidas e os olhos azuis de Kagome, que pare ciam esconder algo.

— O que houve?

Se fosse apenas algo simples como uma dor de ca beça, mas tinha medo de que fosse mais do que isso.

— Não sei.

Sesshomaru não hesitou em ligar para o motorista e depois a levou para a varanda, onde o carro já os esperava.

— Prefiro ir para casa antes — protestou enquanto Sesshomaru seguia em direção ao hospital particular mais próximo.

No instante seguinte, um espasmo de dor deixou-a temporariamente sem ar e qualquer dúvida que pu desse ter tido deu lugar a uma certeza repugnante.

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro e ela foi levada para a sala de emergência. Deram-lhe uma medica ção intravenosa e depois a examinaram.

Aborto natural. Fizeram alguns exames, uma ultra-som, deram-lhe um analgésico e a monitoraram durante toda a noite. Se tudo corresse bem, ela teria alta no dia seguinte.

— Vá para casa — disse Kagome quando viu que Sesshomaru permanecera no quarto depois que os médicos já ha viam terminado.

A expressão de Sesshomaru era de desolação, os olhos ina creditavelmente fundos enquanto puxava uma cadei ra para sentar a seu lado.

— Eu vou ficar.

Ela estava se sentindo fraca demais para discutir com ele e simplesmente fechou os olhos sem vontade de pensar. Sem querer pensar. Deram-lhe algo para dormir? Que horas eram?

Droga... O que isto importava? Nada mais impor tava.

Um sono ininterrupto era impossível, pois as en fermeiras apareciam em intervalos freqüentes duran te o que restou da noite. Em um momento, quando vi rou o rosto, Sesshomaru ainda estava lá.

O silêncio do hospital foi quebrado com a troca de turno das enfermeiras de manhã cedo, com a chegada da moça que trazia o chá e com o alvoroço geral da preparação da ronda de vários médicos.

Não havia sinal de Sesshomaru e, quando ela perguntou, disseram-lhe que ele fora em casa trocar de roupa.

Kagome tomou um banho e colocou uma camisola de hospital limpa.

— Você está confortável, querida? O café-da-manhã será servido em breve.

Havia um controle remoto para ligar a televisão preso no alto da parede. Revistas para escolher. Não estava interessada em nenhum dos dois, mas qual quer coisa era melhor do que ficar pensando no aborto.

Era como se estivesse presa em um estado de am bivalência onde pouca ou nenhuma emoção existia.

Outra enfermeira apareceu, verificou sua tempera tura, checou sua pressão sanguínea, a medicação intravenosa e depois perguntou como ela se sentia.

— Bem — a resposta vaga foi automática. A ver dade era que não sabia como se sentia.

Sua mente estava confusa com tantos pensamen tos. Havia certa culpa de que a gravidez havia sido um erro; não algo planejado, concebido com um consentimento mútuo e o desejo por uma criança. Ela lembrou-se de seu choque inicial, decisões, a morte acidental de Inuyasha. A cabeça de Kagome girava com tudo isso, seus pensamentos intensificavam-se à me dida que se lembrava da insistência de Sesshomaru para que se casassem por conveniência para o bem do herdeiro dos Taisho.

Mas agora não havia mais criança.

Então, onde isso a levaria?

O café-da-manhã chegou e ela comeu frutas, ce reais, torradas e tomou o chá.

Kagome levantou os olhos e viu a silhueta de Sesshomaru na porta por um instante. Ele foi até a cama e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a testa.

— Como você está?

Apontou para a bolsa que segurava em uma das mãos.

— Trouxe algumas roupas para você. Coisas que achei que pudesse precisar.

Ele segurava flores.

— A enfermeira disse que iria trazer um vaso.

— Obrigada.

Ela parecia... Frágil. E seus olhos tinham olheiras cujo motivo já sabia.

— Chequei na enfermaria. O obstetra logo estará aqui.

Ele controlou o impulso de tirá-la da cama, sentar com ela na cadeira e abraçá-la. No entanto, ela provavelmente resistiria à tentativa. Seus olhos ficaram vi drados nos dela, mas Kagome foi a primeira a desviar o olhar.

Diabos. Ela sabia o quão incapaz ele se sentia? Como palavras... Quaisquer palavras... Pareciam ina dequadas?

O obstetra chegou e foi embora, depois de agendar uma consulta de acompanhamento e autorizar sua alta no final daquele dia.

Ela podia ir para casa.

Uma boa sugestão... No entanto, onde era sua casa agora?

Sem gravidez não havia razão para o casamento ir adiante. Quando podia esperar que Sesshomaru pedisse o di vórcio? Pois o divórcio era inevitável... Não era?

— Já fiz algumas ligações necessárias — disse Sesshomaru em voz baixa. — Sango vai tomar conta da butique e Yume vem para cá por volta do meio-dia. Convi dei-a para passar uns dias aqui. Izaoi vai ligar para você à noite.

Yume? Nunca precisara tanto de sua mãe.

Sesshomaru permaneceu lá até a hora de ir buscar Yume no aeroporto e trazê-la direto para o hospital.

Sentada na cama, Kagome esticou os braços e abraçou sua mãe com força.

— É tão bom ver você — ela bateu na cama. — Senta aqui.

Sesshomaru sorriu ao vê-las juntas, duas mulheres que pa reciam mais irmãs do que mãe e filha.

— Vou deixá-las sozinha — ele inclinou-se e beijou o rosto de Kagome. — Volto às quatro.

— Obrigada — disse ela.

Foi maravilhoso rever sua mãe e elas conversaram durante horas... Sobre todos e tudo, a não ser sobre o assunto mais difícil... Como o aborto afetaria o rela cionamento dela com Sesshomaru.

Kagome achava impossível expressar seus medos em palavras e Yume, com intuição de mãe, deixou o as sunto de lado.

— Por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?

— Até terça. Vou pegar o último vôo de volta, pas sar a noite em Brisbane e ir para Noosa ao amanhecer.

O jantar à noite foi agradável. Steve tinha se supe rado com um frango assado magnífico, várias saladas e um cheesecake delicioso.

Havia café e Kagome saboreou-o com o prazer que lhe fora negado por diversas semanas.

A ligação de Izaoi, quando veio, foi difícil para as duas. Não houve palavras adequadas, nada para aliviar a dor da dupla perda que Izaoi tivera em questão de semanas. Isso serviu para intensificar a culpa de Kagome... Sem fundamento, ela sabia, mas a culpa existia. Não apenas pela perda do filho, mas pelo medo de perder Sesshomaru.

— Querida, por que você não vai para cama? — sugeriu Yume gentilmente por volta das nove. — Posso imaginar que você não dormiu muito na noite passada.

— Você só quer se livrar de mim para poder jogar charme para esses dois homens — provocou ela e ou viu a risadinha de sua mãe.

— Como você adivinhou?

Sesshomaru levantou-se imediatamente e acompanhou Kagome até o _foyer_.

— Você não precisa vir comigo — disse ela em voz baixa. — Não vou cair em prantos daqui até o quarto.

Foi à fragilidade dela que o incentivou a acompa nhá-la, pois ele podia ver Kagome retraindo-se, distan ciando-se, e não conseguiu evitar, sentiu-se sem for ças para isso.

— Não — ele concordou com uma tranqüilidade premeditada, enquanto começava a subir a escada ao lado dela.

Chegaram ao segundo andar e caminharam pelo corredor até a suíte principal.

Dentro do quarto, Kagome virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Então por que está aqui?

— Para ter certeza de que você vai tomar seu re médio — ele entrou no banheiro, e encheu um copo com água e retornou para entregar-lhe o remédio.

— Não preciso de um enfermeiro.

Kagome engoliu o comprimido e o observou caminhar até a porta.

— Vou ficar acordado até mais tarde.

E então ele foi embora.

Ela estava bem, disse a si mesma enquanto se des pia e deitava na cama. E sabe o que mais, iria ler por algum tempo...

Quando Sesshomaru retornou ao quarto, ela estava dormin do e o livro no chão acarpetado.

Ele pegou o livro do chão e o colocou na mesa-de-cabeceira. Depois, permaneceu por alguns minutos olhando-a dormir.

A tentação de deitar ao lado dela e puxá-la para perto de si era quase irresistível.

Em vez disso, atravessou o quarto, mudou de rou pa e deitou-se na própria cama. Ficou olhando para o teto escuro preso em um pensamento contemplativo.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

— O que você está com vontade de fazer hoje?

Já passavam das nove. Havia uma sensação de pra zer em dividir o café-da-manhã com Yume.

— Ficar com você, querida.

— Por que não vamos dar uma olhada na butique? — sugeriu Kagome. — Almoçar e fazer compras para re laxar.

— Claustrofobia tão cedo? — sua mãe brincou.

— Pode ser.

Como ela podia explicar para a mãe que possuía um desejo ardente de sair daquela casa? Uma casa da qual muito provavelmente pediriam que saísse?

— Você não acha que deveria descansar?

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

— Fiz isso ontem, lembra? Com a insistência sua e de Sesshomaru. Mas hoje... Bem, hoje era diferente.

— O obstetra...

— Me garantiu que estou bem para voltar a minha rotina normal.

Yume deu uma piscada.

— Conheço bem essa sua determinação. Quatro horas no máximo — ela preveniu. — Menos, se eu achar que está começando a ficar fraca.

Elas saíram de casa às onze, apesar da relutância de Steve, com Yume ao volante e Double Bay como destino.

A butique era a prioridade de Kagome e a recepção alegre e o abraço caloroso de Sango valeram seu dia.

— É tão bom ver você — entusiasmou-se Sango. — Mas era para você estar aqui?

— Foi isso que eu disse para ela.

Sango deu um sorriso malicioso para Kagome.

— E ela não escutou, não foi?

— Mantenho-a na rédea.

— Pronta para refreá-la?

— Se você não parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui... — protestou Kagome com a voz cal ma. — Algum problema?

— Nenhum com o qual eu não possa lidar — asse gurou Sango. E continuou a descrever a lista de entre gas, vendas e pedidos.

— Quer fazer uma pausa enquanto Yume e eu to mamos conta da loja?

Yume deu um passo adiante.

— Eu tomo conta da loja e você senta — disse ela rapidamente. — Sango, tire meia hora.

Era bom estar de volta, refletiu Kagome. Qualquer um pensaria que ela estivera fora por semanas em vez de um dia.

— Eu gosto do que você está fazendo aqui — elo giou Yume, enquanto Kagome mexia no estoque. — Está bem organizado e as roupas expostas com beleza.

— Obrigada.

Era agradável ver sua mãe receber os clientes que entravam apenas para olhar e acabavam comprando devido ao magnífico talento de Yume para as vendas. Definitivamente uma arte, reconheceu Kagome, que sua mãe possuía de sobra.

— Aprendi com a melhor de todas — elogiou Kagome quando a butique ficou vazia e Yume deu um sorriso.

— A peça que era bonita. Combinou com as fei ções e cor de pele dela... O mérito é da própria peça.

— Com certeza.

As duas estavam rindo quando Sango retornou. Levan tando a sobrancelha de forma brincalhona ela disse:

— Vocês vão dividir comigo ou terei de adivi nhar?

— Yume acabou de vender o conjunto Saab.

A expressão de Sango era cômica.

— Essa peça saiu do estoque agora de manhã. Você devia ficar mais algum tempo.

Yume pegou sua bolsa.

— Vou levar minha filha para almoçar.

— Volto amanhã.

— Melhor ver primeiro com Sesshomaru — advertiu Sango, ignorando a revirada de olhos expressiva de Kagome.

Kagome conseguiu uma mesa em um restaurante ele gante e bem conhecido por sua cozinha sofisticada.

— Sango parece estar gerenciando a loja muito bem — Yume deu um gole em sua água e inclinou-se um pouco na cadeira. — Você podia tranqüilamente tirar umas férias.

— Talvez.

— Pense nisso — sua mãe a estimulou.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça e rapidamente a abaixou quando viu quem o maître estava conduzindo a uma mesa vaga.

Kagura.

— Alguma coisa errada, querida?

— Você, Kagome — a voz meiga e arrastada era de finitivamente felina. — Não esperava ver você aqui.

— Acredite em mim, nem eu.

— Não — disse ela em um tom de voz despreocu pado.

Kagura virou-se para Yume.

— Acho que não nos conhecemos. Yume Lafarge. Uma... — ela fez uma pausa proposital — uma velha amiga de Sesshomaru.

Não tão velha, e determinada a intrometer-se no presente.

— Talvez eu pudesse me sentar com vocês.

Desagradável, definitivamente desagradável, con cluiu Kagome, que estava prestes a recusar, quando sua mãe se antecipou.

— Não.

— O restaurante não tem mais mesas vagas.

— Vamos ter uma conversa íntima.

Levantando uma das mãos, ela chamou o maître e explicou que não estavam dispostas a compartilhar a mesa e ouvir sua resposta volúvel.

— Mas a madame insistiu que é uma amiga.

O sorriso de Yume era puro mel.

— A madame está errada.

O olhar cortante de Kagura foi como um laser quando ela se virou e saiu do restaurante.

— Você me deve uma explicação — começou Yume com imparcialidade.

Kagome explicou a história resumidamente e viu sua mãe franzir os olhos.

— Essa mulher é perigosa. Tome cuidado, querida.

— Pode deixar — disse ela com obediência. — Mais café?

Por não ter podido tomar café por várias semanas, ela parecia inclinada a compensar o tempo perdido.

— A reação de Sesshomaru para isso é... — Yume insistiu e Kagome esbravejou.

— Fortalecemos a segurança — ela esclareceu calmamente. — Um outro Steve como guarda-costas. Carrego um dispositivo de rastreamento. Meu Volkswagen fica na garagem e eu dirijo o mais so fisticado Porsche. Tem também um cão de guarda — ela respirou fundo e expirou lentamente. — Já é o suficiente?

— Estou impressionada.

— Só podemos imaginar por quanto tempo isso vai durar.

Yume olhou-a pensativamente.

— Porquê...?

— Não tem mais um herdeiro dos Taisho.

Sua mãe parou para pensar um pouco. Talvez se concentrando em buscar as palavras certas?

— Não é provável que em algum momento no fu turo você e Nic não considerem ter um filho juntos?

Kagome ficou temporariamente sem palavras.

— Você sabe...

— Sim, eu sei — disse Yume rapidamente.

— Então, por que você...?

— Sugeriu? — Yume perguntou. — Não tem uma parte de você que quer amar e ser amada? Sentir-se segura em um relacionamento? Envelhecer ao lado de um homem que não é apenas seu amante, mas seu melhor amigo?

— E já que o casamento com Sesshomaru existe, por que não matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só?

Kagome não conseguia descrever como esse pensa mento a afetava.

— Você não esqueceu um pequeno detalhe? — ela tentou se acalmar e quase não conseguiu. — Talvez isso seja algo que nenhum de nós dois queira...

Yume ficou pensativa.

— Você não quer?

— Não preciso desse problema.

Isso mal respondia à pergunta, mas era melhor não fazer comentário algum a respeito, decidiu Yume e pediu a conta.

— Compras para relaxar? — sugeriu ela com um sorriso.

Elas chegaram em casa duas horas depois com vá rias sacolas de compras,

Maria preparava para o jantar uma sopa de legu mes e um delicioso cordeiro assado. Kagome insistiu em colocar a mesa, enquanto Yume subiu para fazer as malas.

Sesshomaru entrou na sala de jantar assim que Kagome colo cou o último copo e ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele se aproximou.

— Teve um bom dia?

Ela deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

— Yume e eu passamos na butique. Almoçamos e fomos às compras.

— Era para você estar descansando.

— Já fiz isso com Yume.

Sesshomaru decidiu não insistir.

— Algum problema?

Ele saberia disso de qualquer maneira, então era melhor que ela contasse logo.

— Kagura entrou no mesmo restaurante que estávamos e fez de tudo para sentar-se conosco.

Ele enrugou os olhos.

— Suponho que ela não tenha conseguido?

Kagome tentou afastar-se dele e fracassou terrivel mente quando Sesshomaru pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Ela não queria ficar assim tão perto dele, pois bas tava olhar para a curva sensual daquela boca para lembrar o que sentia quando ela se encostava a sua.

— Por favor, eu preciso tomar uma ducha antes do jantar.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a... A língua de Sesshomaru passou leve e rapidamente na dela, e ele a soltou.

Foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse o coração dela acelerado e percebesse a rapidez com que puxou o ar antes de sua boca encostar-se à dela.

Sesshomaru observou-a deixar a sala e passou para a cozi nha, onde checou com Steve se tudo estava em or dem. O revide de hoje aumentaria a vontade de kagura em ir à forra. A parte difícil era prever como, quando e onde.

Steve juntou-se a eles para o jantar e a conversa foi leve, com lugar até para brincadeiras.

Normal, Kagome avaliou enquanto levavam Yume ao aeroporto.

Foi difícil dizer "adeus" quando chegou a hora de sua mãe passar pelo portão de embarque. Kagome lutou contra um repentino sentimento de perda, enquanto Yume desaparecia de sua visão.

O cansaço a invadiu quando voltavam para casa e ela simplesmente inclinou a cabeça contra o encosto do assento e fechou os olhos.

Quando Sesshomaru estacionou o carro na garagem, ela ti rou o cinto de segurança e entrou em casa antes dele. Cama, ela decidiu. Mas primeiro, um banho.

Ele colocou um braço em volta de seus joelhos en quanto subiam as escadas.

— Eu sei caminhar.

— Entregue-se a mim.

— Estou bem — ela assegurou-lhe assim que che garam no quarto.

— Com certeza você está bem.

Ele colocou-a no chão e pegou os botões de sua blusa.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Tirando sua roupa.

Ele parecia quase... atencioso. E, apesar de seu cansaço, o jeito como a tocava tinha um contexto completamente diferente. Um contexto que fazia alarmes soarem enquanto os dedos dele passavam so bre sua pele.

Ela não queria estar se sentindo assim. Droga, fi car assim inerte era uma loucura que não podia deixar que acontecesse.

— Não.

Aquela era sua voz? Pedindo, quase implorando para que ele desistisse.

Ele prestou pouca atenção e continuou sua tarefa até que ela ficasse apenas de sutiã e calcinha.

— Vá.

Kagome fugiu para o banheiro e voltou algum tempo depois.

Ela sempre considerou uma falácia o fato de al guém dizer que caía no sono assim que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro. No entanto, tudo o que conse guia lembrar era estar fechando os olhos.

Mais tarde, não fazia idéia de que hora tinha dor mido e por quanto tempo. Tudo o que sabia era que estava escuro e estava presa a um pesadelo familiar Em que estava deitada em seu apartamento, o suave som, o movimento silencioso e depois a mão sobre sua boca.

Ela não conseguia respirar, não conseguia enxer gar e começou a reagir, lutando contra uma força muito maior do que a sua...

— Kagome.

Mãos fortes seguraram seus braços, que se deba tiam, enquanto uma voz masculina penetrava em seu subconsciente. No entanto, ela continuava a lutar.

Seu nome soou claramente, próximo... o pesadelo foi embora e ela retornou ao presente.

Ela sentiu uma mistura de consternação e alívio ao reconhecer onde e com quem estava.

Ela tinha a expressão assustada, seus olhos azuis estavam escuros e arregalados, refletindo um terror não pronunciado... e Sesshomaru levou-a de sua cama para a dele, apesar do protesto de Kagome.

— Não diga nada — ele repreendeu-a em voz bai xa, enquanto a puxava para perto de si.

Ela não deveria estar onde estava, não deveria fi car. Mas era tão bom. O corpo dele era quente, em seus braços fortes sentia-se a salvo. Segura, corrigiu em silêncio enquanto cedia e se deixava ser levada.

Kagome ficou agitada na cama durante toda a noite por causa da insônia. Movia-se com cuidado e perce beu que estava curvada contra um peito quente e musculoso. E mais do que isso, estava envolvida por um braço másculo e forte.

Depois lembrou... e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Seria tão fácil ficar ali. Aconchegar-se nele e apro veitar aquela proximidade, respirar em meio a seu cheiro masculino e sentir o toque de suas mãos...

No que ela estava pensando?

Ela não podia ir até onde ele poderia conduzi-la. Disse a si mesma que não queria. Sabia que estava mentindo.

E na escuridão da noite era possível entregar sua mente, permitir-se acreditar que qualquer coisa era alcançável. Até mesmo o amor.

Mas isso não iria acontecer.

E, além disso, permanecer na mesma cama com ele era impossível.

Ela morreria se ele se movimentasse durante o sono e por engano, pensando que ela era outra pes soa, começasse a acariciá-la.

Saia, uma voz silenciosa recomendou com insis tência. Agora.

O objetivo, ela determinou a si mesma vários mi nutos depois, era escapar. Não era fácil quando cada centímetro que ganhava era perdido à medida que o braço dele a puxava com firmeza pela cintura.

Uma ação involuntária ou proposital?

Involuntária, ela decidiu. Tinha de ser.

O que faria depois? Tomaria coragem? Talvez funcionasse.

Funcionou. E deitou-se em sua própria cama com uma sensação de alívio.

Não havia sinal de Sesshomaru quando Kagome acordou e des ceu para tomar o café-da-manhã, preparada para a ba talha em relação a sua decisão de voltar ao trabalho. Steve disse-lhe que Sesshomaru já tinha comido e já estava indo para a cidade.

— Você acha que deve? — questionou Steve quan do ela revelou sua intenção.

— Sim.

— Fique alerta — ele advertiu. — Kagura...

— Pode ser ainda mais inconveniente — ela termi nou. — Já entendi.

Kagome assegurou-lhe enquanto pegava suas chaves.

A manhã foi agitada e havia uma sensação de nor malidade na volta a sua rotina familiar.

Por volta das onze Sango atendeu o telefone, falou em voz baixa e entregou-o a Kagome.

— Seu lindo marido.

— O que você acha que está fazendo?

A voz dele estava mais do que sedosa.

— Trabalhando.

— Espero que não seja pelo dia inteiro.

Ela não estava no clima para proteção exagerada.

— Estamos ocupadas. Tenho de ir.

Ela desligou o telefone, deu uma olhada na loja... e percebeu que o dia acabara de tomar o rumo para o pior.

Kagura. Em uma missão.

— Precisamos conversar — começou a mulher sem preâmbulos assim que chegou.

— Não temos nada para conversar — Kagome respon deu tranqüilamente.

Kagura lançou-lhe um olhar cauterizante, que ti nha a intenção de fazer com que sua vítima virasse cinzas.

— Saia da vida de Sesshy. Ou eu tiro você dela.

Kagome pôde ver Sango digitar sorrateiramente alguns números em seu celular ao fundo da loja.

— Gostaria que você saísse daqui — disse Kagome fingindo estar calma.

— Quando eu terminar.

Não tire seus olhos dela. Precaução é essencial. No entanto, o ataque veio do nada. E Kagura rapi damente segurou o rosto de Kagome.

— Sesshomaru é meu — sibilou Kagura.

Sem mais palavras, a mulher virou-se e caminhou até a porta... Que não se abriu. Então, Kagura gritou furiosa:

— Abram a porta.

— Vai ficar fechada até a polícia chegar.

Kagura virou para Sango.

— Abra!

O grito de raiva de Kagura foi quase animalesco ao ver que Sango não se movimentou. Possuída pela fúria, começou a correr pela butique, empurrando um anti go espelho de postura; depois, pegou uma bolsa da vitrine e a atirou em Kagome.

Não foi o mais suave dos movimentos. Mas o sa lão não era um ringue, onde movimentos eram cuida dosamente orquestrados com habilidade e destreza.

A falta de escrúpulos nunca foi elegante!

Steve chegou minutos antes da polícia e tudo de pois daquilo assumiu uma aparência irreal.

Ela tentou evitar ser fotografada e estava em meio a um protesto loquaz quando Sesshomaru chegou.

Sua presença provocou uma súplica ultrajante de Kagura, a qual ele ignorou, nem mesmo olhando-a.

Em vez disso, foi diretamente até onde estava Kagome para conferir como ela estava.

— Não estou tão mal quanto pareço — disse ela.

Ele observou o inchaço em seu rosto, os arranhões nas mãos por causa das unhas de Kagura e virou-se para o policial. Depois de dizer algumas palavras, acrescentou:

— Aplique as leis adequadas.

— Preciso me recompor — disse Kagome olhando-se no espelho.

O reflexo de Sesshomaru apareceu atrás do seu e ela ofere ceu pouca resistência quando ele a virou para olhá-lo.

Ela tinha de dizer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa era melhor que o silêncio que se estendia entre os dois.

— Kagura enfim usou de força física — disse Kagome.

— Custando a você um certo preço.

— Poderia ter sido pior.

— Vou levar você para examinar isso. Depois va mos para casa.

— Você quer brincar de enfermeiro... Muito bem. Mas vou ficar aqui.

Ela precisava se manter ocupada, sem ter de pen sar nisso.

— Com uma condição. Steve fica com você.

— Isso não é um pouco exagerado?

— Não.

Graças aos esforços de Sango, a butique já estava novamente arrumada, e em seguida ela gravou com o policial sua versão para o ocorrido.

— Isso é desnecessário — disse Kagome enquanto um médico examinava seu rosto e limpava o corte.

— Você vai ficar com um lindo hematoma.

— Vou colocar gelo — ela prometeu.

— Isso vai ajudar.

Depois ela foi em direção a Sesshomaru.

— Satisfeito?

— Não, mas por enquanto está bom.

Um policial permaneceu gravando o depoimento de Kagome e expressou desejo em acessar as câmeras de segurança da butique,

Sesshomaru seguiu os policiais depois de trocar algumas palavras com Steve, que indicou permanecer nos fun dos da loja.

Felizmente, o incidente ocorrera próximo ao meio-dia, quando o movimento na loja era pequeno.

Kagome minimizou a importância do acontecimento para aqueles poucos que tiveram curiosidade em acompanhar a polícia entrando e saindo da butique.

Sango e Kagome despediram-se com um boa noite afetuoso ao fim do dia.

Kagome dirigiu até Rose Bay com Steve seguindo-a logo atrás. O carro de Sesshomaru estava estacionado na ga ragem e não houve nada que ela pudesse fazer quanto ao calafrio que sentia no estômago enquanto subia a escada.

Era loucura sentir-se assim, estar tão ligada a um homem que tomara o controle de sua vida, virara-a de cabeça para baixo... E sem dúvida alguma iria expul sá-la de sua vida muito em breve.

A questão era quando, e não se...

Dariam um jeito em Kagura Lafarge... Mas quanto tempo levaria até que uma equipe de advogados lu tasse por sua liberação com pagamento de fiança? E então, o que viria depois?

Kagome entrou na suíte principal e tomou um susto quando viu Sesshomaru saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Só precisou de um olhar para que recordasse clara mente como era sentir-se abraçada por aquele ho mem por várias horas durante a noite.

Saber que podia ir até ele e puxar seu rosto em direção ao dela, saborear seu beijo, começar a intimida de e deleitar-se com sua reação.

Esse mero pensamento de tê-lo como amante fazia sua pulsação acelerar. Ele tinha todo o jeito de um homem que podia levar uma mulher à loucura. Esta va nos olhos dele, na postura.

— Olá.

Ele cruzou o quarto e parou perto dela. Tão perto que ela podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete que exalava de sua pele.

— Como está a dor?

— Suportável.

— Em outras palavras, está doendo à beça. Tome alguma coisa para dor.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e foi para o banho, surgindo pouco depois. Deixou seus cabelos soltos, passou hidratante e depois desceu.

Comida... O que quer que fosse, tinha cheiro bom. E, além disso, estava com fome. Era a primeira vez que realmente sentia fome depois de uma semana.

Maria preparara lasanha. Manjar dos deuses.

— Alguma novidade sobre Kagura?

— Pagou fiança — informou Steve. — Sesshomaru preen cheu a queixa e requereu ordem de restrição em seu nome. Você precisa confirmar e assinar seu depoi mento.

— Farei isso no caminho para o trabalho amanhã.

— Cedo — informou Sesshomaru. — No caminho para o aeroporto.

— Você se importa em explicar isso para mim?

— Nós vamos passar alguns dias nas Ilhas Hayman, em Whitsundays.

Sol, temperatura amena, praias e águas límpidas.

— Você tomou essa decisão... Quando?

— Essa tarde.

— Sua assistente cancelou seus compromissos e fez as reservas?

— Sim.

— Tem uma coisa, você se esqueceu de perguntar se eu posso ficar fora por alguns dias.

Sesshomaru pegou um pedaço de seu pão e comeu.

— Já está decidido — declarou ele fingindo estar calmo. — Sango vai tomar conta da butique.

Ela colocou seus talheres de volta à mesa com cui dado.

— Você conseguiu isto em... — ela ergueu uma mão e estalou os dedos. —... Questão de minutos. Al gumas ligações, pagamentos extras... E pronto.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo um pouco.

— Algo assim.

— E se eu recusar?

Ele intensificou o olhar.

— Não estou lhe dando escolha.

— Você não tem como me arrastar à força. Como você acha que vai me levar até lá?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Me contrariando só por prazer?

Ela soou ingrata. E só Deus sabia que não tinha a intenção de ser. Era apenas... Por causa de tudo o que acontecera. O pior era não saber o que viria depois.

— Não. Não sei se será bom ficarmos juntos 24 horas por dia.

— Oh! Você pode ser surpreendida.


	12. Chapter 11

**Quero agradece a voces meninas que me mandaram reviews: Kagmarcia, lykah-chan, Yashamaru Kotohime e Daaf-chan(me divirto muito com as suas reviews), obrigada pelo carinho e me desculpe a demora, mias um capitulo pra voces, boa leitura!**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

Em relação a querer fugir de tudo aquilo, não havia dúvidas de que uma ilha particular era o lugar. Sol, céu azul e águas cristalinas com certeza proporciona vam um clima tranqüilo.

Um lugar que Kagome desejava enquanto se familiarizava com a suíte luxuosa que reservaram para eles. Uma vista esplêndida.

— Obrigada — ela disse a Sesshomaru.

— Pelo que, especificamente?

— Por me trazer aqui — disse ela. Esse momento distanciava-se do que as últimas semanas repre sentavam.

Talvez, apenas por alguns dias, ela poderia fingir que não havia sombras entre eles. Simplesmente cur tiriam o agora e encarariam o futuro quando voltas sem para Sydney.

— Vamos nos trocar e conhecer o lugar.

— É uma boa idéia — concordou Sesshomaru com tranqüilidade.

A imagem de executivo desapareceu assim que atravessaram a área da piscina e começaram a explo rar a praia. Ele parecia tão relaxado quanto ela. Dife rente, ela concluiu, ciente de que esse não era um es tilo casual.

— Fique ali parado — indicou ela pegando sua câmera.

— Você quer fotos?

Lembranças, ela pensou, que poderei olhar quando tudo isso estiver acabado. Algo para me fazer recor dar de um pedacinho da minha vida com um homem que veio a significar muito para mim.

Era... Bom. Compartilhar tranqüilidade, sem insi nuações sexuais.

Era isso o que ela queria... Não era?

Era o que pensava que queria. O que ela se condi cionara a aceitar. Mas agora não tinha certeza se era suficiente.

Você está louca?

Esse breve interlúdio é o último adeus. Uma agra dável preparação para o momento em que ele diria que o casamento chegara ao fim.

Como poderia ser diferente?

Sesshomaru sentia sua insegurança? Ela esperava que não.

Mais tarde voltaram para o hotel, tomaram um ba nho e desceram para o restaurante.

— Quanto tempo vamos ficar? — questionou Kagome, dando um gole em seu vinho Chardonnay.

— Até domingo.

Quatro dias no total. Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, arrepiando seus pêlos. Por causa do homem e do perigo que era estar constantemente em sua com panhia.

_E se..._

Pára. Não existe se.

_Mas você não queria que existisse?_ — uma voz in terior perguntou.

Pediram café ao fim da refeição e depois passea ram pela praia. Era quase possível acreditar em mági ca, Kagome refletiu, enquanto Sesshomaru entrelaçava seus de dos nos dela.

— Vamos voltar?

Ela ouviu aquela voz meiga e sentiu uma onda de tristeza passar por seu corpo.

Lágrimas estúpidas brotaram em seus olhos e ela piscou rapidamente para livrar-se delas. Mas elas escorreram em seu rosto.

Isso era loucura. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Uma reação emocional, ela racionalizou. Vamos encarar o fato, o último mês não fora exatamente fácil!

Kagome manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto entravam na suíte.

Ele estava próximo, próximo demais, e havia pou ca coisa que pudesse fazer para evitar que Sesshomaru segu rasse seu rosto e o puxasse em direção ao dele.

Ele passou o dedo pelo seu rosto, o que fez outra lágrima escorrer.

— Espero que você me conte humm?

— Por onde deveria começar?

— É fácil — disse Sesshomaru calmamente. — Uma pala vra depois da outra.

— Você acha?

Haveria um momento melhor? Fugir do assunto apenas adiaria o inevitável.

Certo, então o que havia a perder?

— Quando você vai pedir o divórcio? — pronto, ela enunciara a pergunta que a torturara durante dias.

Ele não se moveu.

— O que faz você pensar que é essa a minha inten ção?

— Não é? A perda do filho de Inuyasha nega a razão pela qual o casamento existe. Você vai querer ficar li vre para escolher outra pessoa. Ter um filho seu.

Ela estava buscando as palavras e a coragem para continuar.

— Ter um herdeiro dos Taisho.

Ele estava quieto demais e isso a enervava.

— Você acha que essa é a solução lógica?

— Você não? — questionou ela.

— Seria inconcebível eu querer permanecer casa do com você?

— Por quê? — ela perguntou secamente. — Para manter as predadoras acuadas?

— Para isto também.

— E os filhos? Como você pretende tê-los?

Ele esboçou um leve sorriso.

— Através do método usual.

Meu Deus do céu... Fazer amor com ele?

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Muito sério.

— Resolvia o problema do divórcio, do filho do herdeiro, filhos.

— Você está errada. Em todos os sentidos.

— Então... Por quê?

— Por causa disso.

Ele puxou-a e pressionou sua boca na dela, toman do conta de seu coração e levando-a às alturas.

Sesshomaru apossou-se dela de forma profundamente sen sual, como nunca sentira antes. Tão famintos e irresistíveis que quase a fizeram perder a cabeça.

Ele percebeu sua reação e levou-a em direção a algo mais, atiçando seu desejo até que houvesse ape nas o homem e uma emoção eletrificante tão intensa que ameaçava ter combustão espontânea.

— Você quer negar o que sentimos um pelo outro? — ele questionou gentilmente.

Kagome fechou os olhos e depois os abriu.

— Não sou muito boa nisso. Vamos encarar os fatos, minha única incursão à intimidade fora um de sastre.

— Você confia em mim?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar assustado que tomou con ta do coração dele.

— Não é justo — ela conseguiu finalmente dizer. — Se eu pedir para você parar.

Sesshomaru beijou-lhe a testa.

— Vamos pensar nisso quando e se isso acontecer.

Sua boca cobriu a dela com suavidade, persuadin do-a de uma maneira que a fazia querer mais.

Ela colocou o braço em volta do pescoço dele e in clinou-se saboreando o toque, enquanto ele deslizava uma mão até suas nádegas e a outra circundava sua nuca.

Um leve gemido de protesto emergiu de sua gar ganta, enquanto a boca de Sesshomaru trilhava a parte mais sensível de seu pescoço. A sensação espalhou-se por todo seu corpo.

Ela queria tocá-lo, explorar sua carne nua, acari ciá-lo enquanto ele a acariciava, mas Sesshomaru estava usando roupas demais. Ao ver que ela puxava sua ca misa com força, tirando-a a das calças, Sesshomaru se afastou um pouco e a arrancou.

— Sua vez.

Ele não lhe deu tempo para pensar, segurou a bai nha da blusa dela e a arrancou. Um hábil movimento e ela ficou sem o sutiã.

Com delicadeza inacreditável, Sesshomaru acariciou cada um dos seios dela até que intumescessem a seu to que, e Kagome gemeu alto quando ele baixou a cabeça e colocou um dos bicos em sua boca, chupando-o.

Ela arqueou o corpo involuntariamente para que ele tivesse acesso mais fácil.

As mãos dele rumaram em direção ao botão da calça dela e ele tirou.

Uma calcinha preta era tudo que a separava da nu dez total. Depois ele tirou a própria calça e puxou Kagome para perto de si.

Não antes de ela perceber que Sesshomaru estava completamente excitado. Por um momento, Kagome não conse guiu respirar. Depois, gemeu quando os dedos dele tocaram sua virilha e entraram sob a seda.

Quando ele estimulou seu clitóris, ela não conse guiu pensar mais. Gemeu muito alto enquanto a sen sação espiralava por todo seu corpo, consumindo-a, eletrizando-a.

Ele não parou. Justo no momento em que ela pen sou que morreria, Sesshomaru começou uma exploração ínti ma que a fez morder os lábios em um esforço para manter algum vestígio de controle.

Kagome mal percebeu quando Sesshomaru deslizou o corpo para a parte inferior da cama.

Ele ia devagar, usava a boca, as mãos para levá-la ao clímax, e ela gritou de prazer quando chegou às al turas.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que sua respiração, seu coração diminuíssem um pouco o ritmo.

Mas ele estava longe de estar satisfeito.

Lentamente, com um cuidado infinito, ele a pene trou, sentindo as pernas dela relaxarem para acomo dá-lo. Ele cobriu sua boca sentindo a maneira como sua respiração arfava, os gemidos sem som quando se afastou um pouco para trás e depois se aproximou no vamente em movimentos suaves até que a preenches se por completo.

Depois começou a se movimentar, a princípio lenta mente, cada golpe um pouco mais profundo até que ela pegasse seu ritmo, acompanhasse-o e ele renunciou ao controle, enquanto ela subia até as alturas alcançando junto com ele um clímax que os fez desabar.

Sesshomaru enterrou sua boca no pescoço dela e manteve-a perto de si. A batida de seu coração acompanhava a dela, forte, rápida até que ele se acalmou e sentiu seu corpo tremer, enquanto passava levemente a mão pe los quadris dela, e pela coxa antes de pegar o seio.

Kagome não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficaram entre laçados, apenas sabia que era bom. Mais do que bom.

Em um certo momento levantaram da cama e fo ram tomar um banho demorado, entregando-se a uma exploração íntima e lenta que levou a uma conexão erótica e à liberação de algumas de suas inibições.

Depois do banho, Sesshomaru levou-a para cama e em pou cos minutos ela caiu em um sono tão profundo que não se mexeu até antes do amanhecer.

Havia algo inacreditável e sensualmente satisfató rio em sentir o leve latejar dos músculos interiores, a sensação de ter sido possuída e bem-amada por um homem, refletiu Kagome, enquanto espreguiçava e tenta va sair da cama.

Mas um braço em sua cintura puxou-a e uma boca quente acariciou sua nuca.

— Onde você pensa que está indo?

— Pedir o café e depois levá-lo às alturas.

Sesshomaru sorriu e seus olhos dourados brilharam para os dela.

— Deixe o café para lá.

Ela era uma ótima aluna que o deixava deliciado a cada instante. Uma amante intensamente fascinante.

— Você vai ficar aí deitado?

— Se você precisar de ajuda, é só pedir.

Essa mulher, sua esposa, encantada em descobrir cada curva, cada veia de seu membro, demonstrava um prazer genuíno a cada arfada de sua respiração, a cada gemido enquanto ela demorava-se, provocando as partes sensíveis de seu pênis.

Ela estava se divertindo e deu um sorriso mali cioso quando ele a puxou para cima de seu corpo e colocou as mãos nos seios dela.

Ela quase entrou em colapso deitada com a respi ração arfante sobre ele por causa da emoção que sen tira.

— Basta — disse Sesshomaru gentilmente passando o len çol por suas costas. — Vamos dormir um pouco, não? Temos o dia todo para explorar o resort.

Kagome acordou tarde e Sesshomaru já havia tomado banho e se vestido e estava sentado na sala lendo o jornal do dia.

Sesshomaru ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu o movimento dela na cama e a sensualidade evidente no sorriso dele a fez querer sentar novamente.

— Café-da-manhã?

Ela olhou o relógio e sorriu.

— Você não quer dizer almoço?

— Vá se vestir — propôs ele. — Depois vamos co mer e decidir o que fazer esta tarde.


	13. Chapter 12

_Bom, mais um capitulo, esse é o penultimo, e amanha sem falta estarei aqui com o ultimo capitulo pra voces, muito obrigada pelos reviews, bjoos_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII

Os três dias seguintes estavam entre os dias mais fe lizes da vida de Kagome.

As noites eram algo mais. Tudo o que precisavam era uma troca de olhares, um toque de mão, uma pa lavra murmurada e voltavam à suíte para deliciarem-se em um amor longo e doce que os levava às alturas.

Se isso era felicidade, Kagome refletiu, por que pensa ria em desistir?

Qualquer coisa parecia ser possível. Um casamen to duradouro, filhos, uma vida feliz e completa com o homem que adorava.

O que mais uma mulher poderia querer?

Logo que chegaram em Sydney, algumas dúvidas começaram a aparecer.

Retornar a Sydney significava voltar à rotina, ao trabalho, a um estilo de vida agitado.

Steve permaneceu na casa e com Kagura solta; a mulher era um espectro que não podiam ignorar.

— Hei, você está... Incrível — Sango disse quando Kagome chegou à butique. — Como foi o descanso?

— Realmente maravilhoso.

— Só isso?

Ela percebeu a expressão provocativa de Sango e ba lançou a cabeça.

— O que você quer que eu diga?

— Oh... Apenas... Que Sesshomaru foi fantástico, que foi a lua-de-mel que você nunca teve, que o sexo foi acima da escala Richter — sugeriu ela dando um sorriso ir repreensível. — Coisas deste tipo.

— Você não vai desistir, não é?

— Só se eu for obrigada.

— Sim — disse Kagome simplesmente e riu quando Sango fingiu desmaiar. — Você é incorrigível, sabe disso, não sabe?

— Claro. Mas nós somos amigas.

— A campainha tocou — disse Kagome e observou Sango transformar-se em uma vendedora serena e pres tativa.

Foi um dia agradável, Kagome refletiu quando chegou a hora de fechar a loja e ir para casa.

Os negócios iam bem e, depois dos quatro dias de descanso, sentia-se renovada. Verdade havia mo mentos de tristeza e culpa. Pela perda de um grande amigo como Inuyasha, a perda do bebê, por Izaoi e Inu Taisho, para quem a criança teria significado muito.

Steve entrou na butique exatamente quando estava pronta para fechá-la e minutos depois a acompanhou até o carro e seguiu-a até em casa.

O Lexus de Sesshomaru já estava na garagem quando ela entrou e subiu rapidamente para o quarto, largou sua bolsa e o laptop e depois tirou as roupas e entrou nua no banheiro para acompanhá-lo em seu banho.

— Muito bem — disse Sesshomaru enquanto ela colocava os braços em volta do pescoço dele e puxava-lhe a ca beça em direção a sua para dar-lhe um beijo destrui dor de almas.

— Isso é que é cumprimento.

Ele puxou o rosto de Kagome com as mãos.

— Quer um repeteco?

O sorriso malicioso de Kagome derreteu seu coração.

— Humm. O que você acha de um jantar?

— O jantar pode esperar.

Com essas poucas palavras, ele levantou-a e en caixou-a em seu quadril.

— Mas você não pode — brincou Kagome, adorando a maneira como ele se encostava nela, o toque de suas mãos, de seus lábios.

Só desceram para jantar por volta das dez. Deram comida um para o outro, beberam um maravilhoso vinho tinto, depois voltaram para a cama... Dessa vez para dormir.

A respiração de Sesshomaru logo ficou profunda, enquanto Kagome pensava contemplativamente.

Uma semana atrás, teria dado qualquer coisa para chegar a esse ponto de entendimento, confiança e intimidade. Era a realização de um sonho.

Como chegaram tão longe, tão rapidamente?

Pare de analisar, ela repreendeu-se. Apenas aceite a vida como ela é.

Que era boa. Ela podia encarar isso. Mas tinha uma parte dela que desejava por mais.

Amor... Eterno.

Saber, no fundo de seu coração, de sua alma, que o que Sesshomaru sentia por ela era amor, não apenas desejo se xual.

Isso era pedir demais?

— Acho que eu tinha a intenção de impressionar — implicou Kagome enquanto Sesshomaru enfrentava o tráfego da cidade.

— Você conseguiu fazer isso sem esforço algum.

A resposta tolerante de Sesshomaru tinha tom brincalhão e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso iluminado.

— Um elogio. Que delícia.

Ela se esforçara consideravelmente em relação a sua aparência; fez um coque nos cabelos, deixando alguns cachos soltos emoldurando seu rosto.

O evento da noite era um jantar formal oferecido em homenagem a um ministro da Grécia, que estava na Austrália com o objetivo de fomentar o comércio entre os dois países.

O local era um hotel no centro da cidade.

A presença de Sesshomaru causou alvoroço entre as várias mulheres e, enquanto algumas disfarçaram, outras foram mais diretas em seus interesses.

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — uma voz vagamente fami liar cumprimentou e ao virar, Kagome viu Eleni e Dimitri.

— Kagome, linda como sempre — Eleni deu aquele típico beijo no ar, depois pegou Kagome pelas mãos e examinou-a. — Minha querida, seu rosto. O que aconteceu?

E ela que pensava ter feito um ótimo trabalho com o corretor facial!

— Bati em alguma coisa alguns dias atrás.

Eleni olhou de esguelha para Sesshomaru.

— Um acidente desagradável — ele confirmou.

— É claro, um acidente.

Kagome decidiu se divertir um pouco e pegou a mão de Sesshomaru, oferecendo a ele um sorriso adorável.

— Decidimos apagar esse acontecimento do nos so... — ela fez uma pausa proposital — do nosso re pertório. Não foi querido?

Ele entraria na brincadeira e se divertiria?

— Absolutamente.

A expressão de Eleni era impagável.

— Eu a deixei chocada — disse Kagome com um certo remorso, quando Eleni pediu licença e foi atrás de Dimitri para cumprimentar um amigo.

— Duvido — disse Sesshomaru com um olhar irônico. — Repertório?

— Me pareceu adequado.

Os convidados já estavam entrando na sala de jantar e a solenidade começou na hora marcada, com discur so de introdução, seguido por um longo e detalhado discurso do ministro de relações exteriores grego.

A surpresa da noite veio quando Sesshomaru foi chamado ao palco e Kagome observou-o com fascinação, en quanto ele discursava fluentemente, detalhando os benefícios que o comércio entre a Grécia e a Austrá lia geraria.

Houve muitos aplausos e, quando desceu do palco, foi atacado... Sim, atacado era a palavra certa, refletiu Kagome, por várias senhoras da sociedade, um fotó grafo e um jornalista.

— Você não me disse... — ela murmurou.

— Foi um pedido de última hora. O presidente da corporação que iria falar foi inesperadamente levado ao hospital essa tarde.

Ele surgiu com um discurso esplêndido em uma hora ou coisa parecida.

— Estou impressionada.

— Obrigado.

— Mais um de seus talentos.

Era um elogio sincero.

— Iremos em breve. Levou um tempo.

Kagome sorriu muito enquanto estava ao lado dele, embora o sorriso tenha se tornado um pouco forçado quando algumas mulheres decidiram mostrar sua afeição com entusiasmo.

— A nova noiva de Sesshomaru — uma convidada brin cou... Estava um pouco alta devido ao vinho, Kagome su pôs. — Quem imaginaria?

— Que eu seria uma noiva? — perguntou Kagome educadamente. — Ou que Sesshomaru casaria comigo?

— Oh, minha querida, não. Quero dizer quem imaginaria que Sesshomaru se casaria.

Houve aquela risada novamente.

— Quero dizer, ele é um partido e tanto. Você tem de me contar seu segredo.

Isso foi demais para Kagome.

— Sexo — ela revelou com sinceridade. — Muito, muito sexo.

Os olhos da mulher quase ficaram vesgos.

— Jura?

A expressão não se alterou.

— Juro.

— Você tem noção — disse Sesshomaru muito mais tarde enquanto dirigia — de que suas gracinhas vão circu lar nesse meio social?

— E isso é algum problema? — ela balançou a ca beça. — O que significa ganhar uma reputação? — ela suspirou e olhou-o de esguelha. — Seu medidor de instinto sexual selvagem vai atravessar o teto da casa — ela brincou.

— Talvez você devesse testá-lo.

— Vivo para agradar — ela assegurou-lhe.

E ela realmente o agradou. Jogou-o na cama e ban cou a vampira.

Embora ela o tenha enlouquecido, foi ele quem to mou o controle e guiou-a em uma viagem de descobrimento por um caminho pelo qual nunca havia pas sado.

Quando pensou que aquilo não poderia se tornar mais mágico, Sesshomaru levou-a para mais alto até ela gritar e implorar para que ele a possuísse.

Foi feitiço perverso ao máximo. Sem restrições e transcendendo a mera paixão. Uma fome brutal e pri mitiva que dilacerava o coração, a alma, a deixava os dois resplandecendo com o calor sensual, sem fôlego por causa da intensidade que tinham acabado de compartilhar.

Tesão, concluiu Kagome quase pegando no sono.

Mas e o amor?


	14. Chapter 13

_Bom esta ai o ultimo capitulo, demoro mas finalmente acabou, obrigada por todos que leram e eu espero realmente que tenham gostado, ate bjoos._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII

— Entrega especial para Kagome Taisho.

Kagome foi até o balcão e assinou o recibo de entrega. Olhou confusa para a atraente caixa de presente.

Sesshomaru? Yume?

A manhã estava tão agitada que ela colocou a cai xa na sala dos fundos, onde permaneceu intocada por várias horas. Saiu para o almoço, voltou e já estava quase no meio da tarde quando Kagome aproveitou uma folga para ver o que era.

Um embrulho lindo refletiu enquanto desfazia o laço elaborado. Não havia um cartão visível.

Muito papel de seda. Kagome desembrulhou-os e lá estava... Uma segunda pequena caixa.

Jóia?

Ela abriu a caixa de veludo sem saber o que esperar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o conteúdo que a caixa revelou. Uma boneca bebê de fraldas, com uma agulha enfiada em seu coração. O cartão que a acompanhava dizia: "Sinto muito por sua perda".

Propositadamente cruel, só podia ter vindo de uma pessoa.

— O que é isso? — Sango inquiriu preocupada. Sango aproximou-se dela, deu uma olhada e pegou o telefone.

— O que você está fazendo? — Kagome perguntou.

— Ligando para Sesshomaru.

— Não.

— Recebi ordens.

— Desliga — insistiu Kagome. — Conto para ele à noite.

Sango ignorou-a. Segundos depois, passou o telefo ne para ela.

— Estou a caminho.

— Não precisa... — mas Sesshomaru já tinha desligado o telefone.

Ela lançou a Sango um olhar vigoroso.

— Por favor. Eu pareço uma flor frágil?

— Vou fazer um chá.

— Já chega — ela encerrou com exasperação, uma emoção que ficou evidente assim que Sesshomaru entrou pela porta.

— Estou bem — Kagome reiterou e ele imediatamente a puxou dando-lhe um beijo que a fez esquecer temporariamente onde estava.

— Uh-huu.

Ele examinou suas feições e percebeu através de seus olhos que havia algo errado.

— Vamos para casa.

— Não posso...

— Sango vai fechar a loja.

— O que acontece com vocês dois?

— Uma conspiração. Estamos tomando conta de você — acrescentou ele com calma. — Vamos.

— Tenho escolha?

— Não.

A polícia pegaria a caixa e seu conteúdo.

Steve já estava tomando conta disso, assim como conduzindo uma busca junto aos agentes de entrega da cidade.

Era muito provável que Kagura tivesse passado a perna neles usando luvas para evitar qualquer evidência. Mas a entrega era possível de ser rastreada... E se Kagura pudesse ser identificada, seguiriam-se a condenação e sentença. Kagome abraçou Sango.

— Obrigada. Vejo você amanhã.

— Você vai primeiro — disse Sesshomaru quando chega vam ao estacionamento. — Vou atrás.

— Para onde?

— Para casa.

Casa proporcionava uma sensação agradável. E a casa elegante tinha se tornado sua casa. Seu santuário pessoal com o homem que era o amor de sua vida.

Sesshomaru viu-a sentada no Porsche e depois foi em direção ao Lexus, esperando que ela colocasse o veículo na estrada.

— Já sei qual é a firma de entrega. Existe uma pos sibilidade, mas o lugar de coleta não condiz com Kagura.

— Ela pode ter usado alguém como fachada.

Kagome tomaria um banho, passearia com Czar, veria o que Maria deixara para o jantar e relaxaria.

Na suíte, tirou as roupas e foi tomar banho. Céus. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que a água morna caísse sobre seu corpo.

Um leve som fez com que abrisse os olhos e visse Sesshomaru juntar-se a ela.

— Você tem seu banheiro.

— Dividir o seu é muito mais divertido.

Ela pegou o sabonete e passou sobre o peito dele, na barriga e mais em baixo. E ele devolveu o favor. Era um jogo delicioso de amantes.

— Quer que eu saia?

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris dele e puxou-o contra ela. A ereção dele tinha uma força potente e era sua toda sua.

— Não se você dá valor a sua vida.

Sesshomaru beijou-a na boca saboreando o gosto, a textura dela, a umidade, a pele macia.

Ele levantou-a e ela encaixou as pernas nos qua dris dele, depois arqueou o corpo um pouco para trás.

— Humm, você aprende uma coisa nova a cada dia.

A risada suave dela tornou-se um gemido confor me Sesshomaru a conduzia em um movimento cadenciado; depois ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a seus seios.

O calor surgiu em suas veias, abrangendo cada nervo de seu corpo até que estivessem pegando fogo, perdida de paixão, querendo mais, muito mais que os jogos preliminares.

— Por favor...

No entanto, ele queria jogar mais. E ela gemeu alto quando ele usou suas mãos para acariciá-la, atiçando ainda mais seus sentidos.

Depois, ele posicionou-a cuidadosamente e preen cheu-a em um só movimento, sentindo seu corpo se doso alongar-se para acomodá-lo antes de começar a se mover, encontrando com facilidade o ritmo dele e acompanhando-o, levando os dois às alturas, a um lu gar onde a sensação de plenitude reinava.

Era mais, muito mais do que já esperara ter em sua vida... O homem, a paixão arrebatadora. E amor. Dei xava-a sem ar.

Sesshomaru envolveu-a, depois a beijou vagarosamente em um beijo tão inacreditavelmente doce que a fez ter vontade de chorar de absoluta alegria.

Ele era sua alma gêmea. O ar que ele respirava. Sua vida.

Todo dia, a cada noite, seu amor por ele parecia aumentar. Quando achava que não podia ser maior, aumentava ainda mais.

Havia confiança. Todas as dúvidas e inseguranças tinham ido embora. E em seu lugar havia algo tão es pecial, tão único para cada um deles que encheu os olhos dela de lágrimas.

— Hei — Sesshomaru censurou-a gentilmente. — O que é isso?

— Você — disse ela tremendo e viu os olhos dele cintilarem. Oh, Deus. Havia palavras que queria, pre cisava dizer, mas ela mal sabia como e por onde co meçar.

Kagome tocou os lábios dele.

O esboço de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Eu amo você — pronto, ela disse. — Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir assim.

Ela pegou-o de surpresa.

— Kagome.

— Não. Por favor, ainda não. Tem tanta coisa... O filho de Inuyasha — disse ela tremendo. — Logo no momento em que estava lidando com a culpa associa da ao como e ao por que da concepção de uma crian ça, Inuyasha morreu. O bebê representava uma extensão de sua vida. Não pude escolher a saída mais fácil.

A parte seguinte era dolorosa.

— Havia Izaoi e Inu Taisho. Você. Casamento como uma solução viável para o bem da criança.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela e sentiu seu coração apertado devido à visível angústia que ela sentia.

— A gravidez que nos fez ficar... Juntos — ela ga guejou um pouco. — Uma criança que não pediu para ser concebida, mas que significava muito.

Doía, mas ela precisava desabafar.

— Quando tive o aborto, não foi apenas a perda da criança que me deixou triste. Era a possibilidade de perder você — seus olhos buscaram os dele. — Pois sem a criança não havia mais necessidade de o casa mento continuar.

— Boba — ele a repreendeu.

— Você me apoiou tanto. Foi tão carinhoso — acrescentou ela. — No hospital, depois. Queria que a afeição que você demonstrava fosse real. Não apenas um dever.

Oh, diabos, isto não era fácil.

— Eu esperava todo dia que você falasse que ia chamar os advogados, anular o casamento e tomar seu caminho.

Ela não tinha terminado.

— Depois, quando você sugeriu que consumásse mos o casamento e fizéssemos um filho nosso... Dei-me conta que não era eu que você queria, era um her deiro.

— Quando fizemos amor... Como você não pôde perceber o efeito que tinha sobre mim?

Verdade, honestidade. Se havia o momento certo para isso esse momento era agora.

— Achei que fosse só sexo — um sexo muito bom. Além da escala Richter. — E você tinha muita prática na arte de satisfazer uma mulher.

— E minha reação? Acha que era simplesmente de vido à prática? Não por causa da mulher que tinha nos braços? Como me sentia com ela? Como a amava?

Kagome pensou que seu coração tinha parado. Tudo parecia suspenso... A hora, o lugar.

Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

— O que você disse?

— Amor — ele reiterou. — Meu amor por você. Só por você.

Isso tudo era demais para ela.

— A primeira vez em que coloquei os olhos em você foi no funeral do meu irmão. A solenidade e a dor da ocasião, o fato de você estar grávida de um fi lho de Inuyasha...

Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou:

— Nada disso diminuiu a atração instantânea con tra a qual lutei. Você me fascinou, sua força, sua leal dade inabalável. Vulnerabilidade — ele acrescentou. — Eu poderia ter acabado com o homem que a atacou e quase destruiu seu coração.

Ele resistiu à tentação de puxá-la para si.

— Queria você em minha vida. O casamento era a única opção.

Ele usara uma habilidade considerável para alcan çar seu objetivo.

— Precisava lhe dar tempo para confiar em mim. Para confiar em você mesma. Eu chorei em silêncio quando você perdeu a criança.

Ele continuou calmamente:

— Sabendo o que a criança significaria... Para Izaoi, Inu Taisho. Para nós dois. Mas para você especialmen te — ele acrescentou. — Kagura...

Kagome colocou os dedos na boca dele.

— Ela é uma linda sedutora que ficou obcecada por você.

— Ela podia ter machucado você.

Aquele pensamento fizera com que ele passasse noites acordado.

— Ela não teve a oportunidade.

— Cancelei meus compromissos — Sesshomaru explicou dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dela, — A partir de segunda. Por um mês.

Um mês.

— Você fez isso?

— Você não vai perguntar o motivo?

— Surpreenda-me.

— Voamos segunda à noite para Atenas e depois vamos passear pelas ilhas gregas.

Um sorriso delicioso curvou os lábios de Kagome.

— Santorini? Eu sempre quis visitar esse lugar.

— Naturalmente.

— Acho que eu o amo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para tocar na testa dela com a sua.

— Apenas acha?

O sorriso alargou-se.

— Você quer um resumo dos meus pensamentos mais íntimos?

— Parece um plano.

— Você não acha que devemos sair daqui primeiro?

Sesshomaru fechou o chuveiro.

— É melhor nos vestirmos.

Ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela e segurou seu rosto.

— Você acha?

— Você tem uma idéia melhor?

Ele levou-a até o quarto, puxou a colcha da cama e mostrou-lhe o que significava ser amada e adorada, levando-a em uma viagem sensual que fragmentava seu controle e a transformava em uma mulher sem pudores.

Mágica.

— Obrigada.

— Pelo que, especificamente? — ele beijou-lhe a testa e não resistiu ao impulso de brincar um pouco com ela. — Pelo sexo gostoso?

— Pelo carinho, por acreditar em mim.

— E assim vai ser pelo resto da minha vida — ele acrescentou.

— Eu amo você.

Ele era tudo, tudo o que podia desejar e mais. Ela tinha um desejo ardente de mostrar-lhe o quanto, de uma maneira que palavras nunca poderiam.

Levou um tempo e foi ele quem gemeu ao toque dela... Até que não pudesse mais agüentar.

Depois disso, ela não conseguia mover um múscu lo de seu corpo.

Sesshomaru colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura e passou um dedo na curva de seu nariz.

— Com sono?

— Uh-uhu.

— Eu não agradeci você — ele fez uma pausa. — Por me dar o maior presente de todos. Você.

Um presente verdadeiramente do coração e que iria conservar por toda a vida. Por toda a eternidade.

— O mesmo em relação a você — disse Kagome sor rindo.

Esse era um dos momentos mais preciosos de sua vida; e ela tinha certeza de que haveria muitos outros nos próximos anos.

O nascimento de uma criança muito desejada.

Ce lebrações e aniversários.

E um sentimento que seria uma constante.

Amor. De um para o outro.

Eterno.


End file.
